By Light of Day
by AnnaMarie026
Summary: This picks up where season 2 left off. Hook and Emma's relationship grows. Fanfic I own nothing in relation to the characters or the tv show. (REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Emma looked around the ship noticing the silence. Everyone must have gone below deck to catch some sleep. Hook was at the helm staring away from her. She reached into her leather jacket and pulled out a picture of Henry and her at the old playground by the shore. She felt the tears stinging her eyes and she noticed one fell onto the photo. She wiped it off and stood up straight. There was a small feel of pressure on her back. She knew he was behind her.

"I have to get my son back."

"I know love." She heard his small sigh in the quiet around them. His hand left her back and he leaned against the railing so he could look into her eyes.

"This is my fault." She looked so lost.

"How is that?" The quizzical look on his face seemed peculiar to her. Hadn't he known just like everyone else that she wasn't as responsible as she tried to be?

"I lost grip on Neil and he died. His hand fell out of mine. Then my son…" she turned so she was facing the same way as him. "My son was taken from me."

Hook cocked his head to one side, "Do you always take all the blame?" She ignored the question. "Not everything is your fault Swan." He walked back to where he stood before and Emma's gaze followed him. She couldn't help but wonder why he came back or why he cared so much. She pushed off of the wood with her boot and followed a few feet behind him.

"Why did you really come back?" He smirked a little.

"I couldn't help but be near you Swan." She felt herself blush a little.

"Seriously Hook. Why are you doing this?" His expression hardened.

"I owed a debt to myself to be who Milah wanted me to be." She was lost in the answer. "I am a gentleman love. Always have been. I couldn't leave knowing you were hurting." She nodded and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really care about me or is this an act to get close to Gold… I mean Rumple?" He cringed as she said his name.

"If I say both is that acceptable in your eyes?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Good night Hook." She glanced back one last time and caught him staring. He looked down grinning and then turned around.

"Take my quarters. It will be more comfortable. I'll be up here till Charming is awake." She nodded once more and as she got to the door she could swear she heard him, "Good night Emma."

She leaned against the door as she shut it and looked around. She could smell rum, spice and the sea. She smiled remembering his grin. It didn't mean anything just that she could trust him. For now. She took off her leather jacket and boots and climbed onto the bed. She dropped to her left side and looked out of the window letting her mind drift off slow and quick into dreams of her son and the men who played tug of war with her heart.

She felt herself being shaken awake. "Love." She was still for a moment and could feel her eyes opening. She was unsure of what was going on just that she wanted to drift back off to be with her son. "Either scoot over or wake up your choice." She didn't pay close attention to detail for the moment. She scooted over and felt the bed shift. A hand brushed the hair out of her head and she was so tired she didn't move. Dreams crept back up on her. Hook looked down at her memorizing her expressions. There was a calm he hadn't seen in a long time and he couldn't help but be bewildered by this woman in his bed. He hadn't just slept next to a woman in near 300 years. "Sleep well Emma."

Hook leaned back into his pillow and rolled to face her. It was quiet and still for a while. He felt Emma shift in his arms and he didn't want to let her go. "What time is it?" He opened his eyes and Emma finally opened hers realizing that Hook was lying with her in the bed. She was in his arms and her heart started pounding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Emma stormed out of the room and whipped her leather coat on. David and Mary-Margaret hadn't noticed where she came from. "Good morning Emma."

"David." She didn't mean to be cold but with her son still missing, Neal dead and waking up in Hook's arms she was having an off day.

"Did something else happen Emma?" Mary-Margaret was sweet. She smiled at Emma and threw her arms around her trying to console her daughter.

"No. I just want Henry back. Now."

"Don't we all." Regina's voice made Emma turn slowly to her trying not to show her anger she gave a slight nod. "Where is Hook?" Emma turned a light shade of pink.

"He was in his quarters last I know of." She turned around so no one would notice.

"Who is hungry?" Gold hadn't spoken since we got to fairytale world.

"I think we could all use some food." David piped up.

"I am okay." They all watched as Emma disappeared below deck. She sat down on a bed in one of the smaller rooms, but she just wanted someone to hold her and tell her it would be okay. Emma was being guarded and she didn't know why she let Hook in the bed but her guess was how similar they were.

Everyone steered clear of Emma for a while. Eventually footsteps approached and when she looked down and saw Hook's boots she lifted her head and looked away from him. He stood in front of her and with his hand took her chin tilting her head up. "We will get him back. I swear to you." She could see it in his eyes he was hopeful and caring and not the Hook others knew so well.

"How long will I have to wait Hook?" He smiled and with his hook moved a strand of hair from her face.

"I can't answer that love. It all depends on what happens once we arrive on the island." She had no energy to turn away from him or push him away. "Have you eaten today?" Emma shook her head and just stayed with her legs crossed on the bed. Hook let go of her face and crouched down to her level. "When we get there Emma you can't be like this." She turned to him slowly.

"Like what?" He looked away this time.

"We will need you at full strength and using your wits like normal. I need you to be the fearless woman who left me on the bean stalk, fought off Cora, and found her way home." She looked down at her hands in her lap and smiled.

"You care about more than you let on." He gave a winning grin.

"Well if I do as you may have noticed it gets me in bed with you." He shot her a wink and she looked back with an eyebrow raised and elbowed him lightly.

"Always about sleeping with me. Hook I'd be careful or I would think you have become a little obsessed." He smiled.

"Now who is this all about?" For the first time in what felt like days Emma smiled. A genuine smile and it made Hook light up a little knowing he helped her obtain it.

Hook eventually disappeared and David came down looking for her. She didn't respond when he first called her and he began to panic inside.

"I'm in here." He let out a sigh of relief and followed where her voice had come from.

"Mary-Margaret and I waited for you to come down last night and you never came."

Emma gave a shrug of her shoulders trying to be as careful with her words as possible. "I slept up in the captain's quarters while he was at the helm." David's eyes popped open.

"You did what?" She couldn't help but smile.

"I slept. Alone."

"I'll kill him. I know he came in there." David looked furious Emma laughed at the vein popping out of the side of his head.

"He slept in the chair by the window. He didn't want to wake me up." Emma came up with a lie quick to prevent losing anyone else on this adventure. "I am okay. I just need time to think." He nodded and stood up to kiss her forehead. He took one last look at her daughter and left the room.

Emma heard most everyone in the kitchen eating and she made her way up top onto the deck. Hook grabbed her attention and she smiled at him. "David knows you came in the room by me last night."

"Oh. Am I a dead pirate walking?" He chuckled a little as did she.

"No I told him you slept in a chair. I don't need anyone else dying or disappearing because of me."

"Swan. It is not your fault." She shrugged and turned away from him. He used his hook to pull her in. He got really close to her ear and whispered, "I will tell you until you believe it the way I do love." She felt the hairs on her neck stand up and she turned to him nose to nose.

Footsteps were coming up the stairs and Hook released her and they turned away from each other. Emma and Hook could both feel their hearts beating quickly and without hesitation they took a quick peek at the other, and he noticed her cheeks were blushed. He realized then that they felt a mutual longing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Later that night when all of the others were asleep Emma found herself alone again with Hook. He felt her staring at him with her inquisitive eyes. "I can feel you staring at me Miss Swan."

She shook her head and tried to turn before he looked over but she was too late. "I was just trying to figure you out a little more."

He gave a slight chuckle, "I, Emma, am an open book. What is it you would like to know?"

She walked up to him and leaned in real close. "Is there a reason you jumped so quickly to help me when I told you my son was gone?"

"You." He looked into her eyes. "I have told you that."

"Is there a reason you keep trying to convince me it wasn't my fault?" He took a small step back. "Tell me."

"It isn't. I hate seeing you like that blaming yourself we are from a fairytale world my love. Nothing is as it seems at a first glance." She gave him a smirk and she could feel the heat between the two of them. She looked away remembering Neal and Graham.

"Is it always about passion with you Hook?" He smiled.

"I don't know where you got that idea from." He laughed and Emma rolled her eyes.

"You always get close, say a few things, flirt and act like it is supposed to set us up for something to happen." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tighter than before. He wanted her. He wanted her for all that she was and who she made him want to be.

"Well who said anything won't happen between us Emma." He smiled and she looked up at him.

"Killian." He pulled her in and kissed her. She resisted at first and pulled back but looking up into his gorgeous eyes she caved and kissed him back. She felt wanted and needed. He gave her those things and he knew what he was doing. He went to brush the hair out of her face as the wind blew it and he noticed the tattoo on his wrist. He pulled back and let her go. He stared at her for a moment and returned to the wheel. "I am going to lay down. See you in the morning." He nodded and waved his hook in the air too her.

Emma slid out of her jacket and boots and looked around for a shirt of his to wear. The one she had was not working after 3 days. She slid her shirt off and his shirt on and lay down in the bed. She wrapped herself up in the covers and stared out the window. The shirt smelled of him. Her lips were still burning from their kiss. "Damn him!" She pulled the blanket over her face and then back down. Eventually she fell asleep having dreams of finding Henry and another kiss with Hook.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Emma opened her eyes a little, and nodded. "Well I must admit you look stunning in it." She smiled and scooted over on the bed. "Oh, this again?" He took off his jacket, boots and shirt and lay down next to her. He sat there for a while just watching her sleep. After a while he drifted off. He didn't want to touch her that night. He looked down and saw his tattoo with Milah's name on it fade a little and he swore it had to be the light. He put his back to her and lay there eyes open trying not to let her get the best of him.

"Hook." She shook him a little. He was making these pained expressions. "Killian?" He jolted awake and sat up. He looked around the room and it took him a minute to realize Emma was there.

"What are you doing?" She looked a little shocked.

"Waking you up. You were moaning and looked like you were in pain. You kept saying, 'Don't leave me' I tried telling you I was here but I think you meant Milah." He nodded and looked at her wrapped in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you." He pulled back and looked at her a little bit. Then she wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

"You're welcome." She smiled and he kissed her back. His arms tightened and he leaned her back on the bed. He looked down into her eyes. "What's wrong?" He looked at his wrist then back at her.

"Nothing. I just need you to go up and keep order on my ship for me. I need some sleep." She was a little taken back and she got up threw on her boots and whipped a belt around Hook's shirt before heading up.

"I'll be back later to check on you." He smiled at her and she whipped up her hair before leaving the room.

"Counting on it love." He knew she heard him and he just laid back in the bed smiling but feeling guilty at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Up on deck Regina was watching Mary-Margaret tentatively. "Is there something you want Regina?" Emma's voice startled her.

"Just MY son back." Emma smirked at her then walked around her so she was standing in front.

"Regina, let's make this clear. He is MY son not yours. You lost that right when you tried to kidnap him from me and run with him. I would have come for him and I can't say what would have happened to you." She smiled. "Let's just get Henry back then we will decide what to do with you." Regina's lip twitched in anger.

"How dare you come in here and expect us to bow before you."

"No Regina. That's your job." Mary-Margaret kept an eye on them and she could tell Emma was pushing a button. Emma bumped Regina's shoulder with hers and walked over to Mary-Margaret and David.

"We are your parents. You can talk to us." Emma shrugged.

"Snow can you give me a minute with our daughter?" She smiled and laid her hand on Emma's shoulder as she walked away. There were a few minutes of silence and they watched Regina pace nervously in front of them.

"The heat seems to be growing here." David smiled.

"The weather here is different. We should have packed, but it was an emergency." He looked at what Emma was wearing. "It seems you have found… different… clothes." Emma looked down then back up at David.

"Yeah my shirt smelled less than desirable so I stole some of his while he was sleeping." David shook his head disapprovingly at his daughter.

"He hasn't tried anything has he?" Emma shook her head. As she remembered the kisses she turned away from David so that she wasn't showing her face as she blushed.

"How long till we are there?" David's shoulders rose and fell back to where they were.

"Hook said a few days." David looked at Emma and put his arm around her. "The weather will get warmer and we are not at the best situation for food and water. We just have to be careful. The island will only be worse."

Emma's fear rose and she leaned into her dad. "Thank you for coming with me."

"I have a lot of making up to do."

Emma was rifling through Hook's room for her jacket. He was still sleeping so she was trying to be quiet. She noticed a sleeve hanging out from under the bed. She went to grab it and sat down on the floor. She pulled the picture out of her and Henry and she held it to her chest. She let her silent tears fall and while concentrating on the photo didn't notice Hook moving on the bed above her. He slid towards her and reached around to her face with his hook. He turned her face so he could look into it and when he did he saw the tears.

"Missing the boy?" She just looked at the picture again and he shifted out of bed. He lifted her onto the bed and let her rest lying next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and let her just lay there in silence.

"What am I going to do if we can't find him?" He looked at her pained face and kissed her forehead.

"We will." The ship rocked back and forth for what felt like hours. "I am going to need to go out there soon. Would you like to come with me or stay here?" She looked into his eyes feeling longing. Wanting to just disappear with him for a while and let the world fade away. She was sick of being responsible. Sick of feeling loss. Sick of feeling alone and guilty. With him she was none of that.

"I'm coming with." He smiled at her and stood to get dressed. She stared at him longingly. "You going to get dressed or just stand there?"

A smug look crossed the pirate's face. "See something you like?" Emma's eyes rolled she swears she saw the back of her head.

She stood up and they were standing not even a foot apart. He took his hook and ran the tip of it from the top of her sternum down below the shirt and hooked it under the bra. She felt shivers go up her spine. She looked down at where his hook was and felt a tug as he pulled her closer. His hand reached around landing on her lower back. The grip went lower and lower. She felt a tingling sensation through her. Hook saw the want and need on her face. The hook was out of the shirt and moving slightly to brush the dangling hair strand behind her ear. Emma's arms wrapped around him and she stared into his eyes. Finally she kissed him. He knew she wanted it too.

He felt conflicted. He was betraying the memory of Milah but he was following his heart. The tattoo faded as each day with her went on. He couldn't stop kissing her. He just wanted her. All of her. He leaned into her and they fell to the bed. The hook slid down the shirt pulling it open and he kissed from her neck to her collar bone. His other hand unbuckled the belt she had wrapped around her, and he was trying to pull away but his body was pushing against hers.

A knock on the door broke them apart Emma grabbed a new shirt of his and disappeared into the wash room. Hook threw the ripped shirt under the covers and walked to the door. "Charming."

"Hook. Have you seen Emma?" Hook couldn't help but smirk.

"She is in the wash room." David looked accusingly. "I just woke up a minute ago, mate." David knocked on the washroom door.

"Emma. Are you coming back out?" He heard her mumble something and moved slowly past Hook out the door. When it shut the washroom door opened.

"Close call love." She nodded.

"Killian." He loved his name on her lips. "We have to be careful. This isn't right." He smiled and moved in close.

"It is right. You can feel it or you wouldn't be here trying to justify it." He moved closer and shifted the hair out of her eyes. "I will see you out there." Emma leaned on the door after she shut it. She did want him she couldn't tell him that. David was staring at her when she looked up.

"Change your shirt?" Emma didn't realize this one was a deep red the other was a cream color.

"Yeah this one is lighter than the other one. I got to warm." David looked skeptical and turned completely around to look at him. Hook looked like he was just punched in the jaw.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"What did you do with my daughter?" Hook put on his fake smirk.

"Aren't you asking what she did with me?" A hard blow struck the side of Hook's cheek and Emma tried diving between them. Gold lifted his hands and flew both gentlemen back to their corners.

"Nothing happened David! I changed my shirt!" She rushed to Killian checking his face. "This will not help Henry." David got up and stormed to his quarters. Regina smirked at them all and turned the other cheek.

"Emma can I speak with you." Mary-Margaret had her sad face lingering. Emma followed her to the back of the ship. "I am concerned about your relationship with Hook." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You weren't there when I was growing up and now that I am it doesn't mean that you get to have a say in my choices. We have just talked. We understand each other. I need you to trust me. You and David." Emma crossed her arms nodded and walked away.

* * *

Hours later David and Mary-Margaret appeared up top and Emma and Hook retreated below to get some food. "How are you handling the weather? I know it can be strange if you haven't been here before."

"The weather? You are going to talk to me about the weather?" He smiled he was getting her worked up. "It's great. I'm working on a tan."

"I see that. You seem a little testy tonight love."

"You know what Hook you are insufferable! We kissed. More than once."

"I almost got you into bed just the once." Emma threw her fork down and got up. "No need to be hasty."

"Did it mean anything to you?" He stood up walked over to her and held his wrist up in her face.

"Does this?" He was angry now. "It's been fading Emma. You are changing me!" He kissed her once with passion then left her standing alone.

Emma didn't know what to say or how to react. She slumped back down and realized she wasn't breathing right. He caught her off guard. Emma slid past everyone before running into Regina. "So you have the captain wrapped around your finger? Do mommy and daddy dearest know?" Emma shoved her out of the way and made her way into the captain's quarters. She expected Hook to be above. She was burning up at this point. She felt hot and she couldn't breathe right. She flung the windows open allowing a breeze to come through and dropped her jeans. She stood there in Hook's shirt that just covered her butt with the top untied and her hair up. The belt gave her figure just what it needed to catch anyone's attention.

* * *

She sat on the window seat with a leg hanging out. Her eyes were closed and she pretended she was back home in Storybrooke sitting on the castle with Henry.

"I love you kid. You know that?" His smile lit up her whole world. She would be lost without him. She pretended he could hear her. Emma pulled her leg in and had the other dangling off over the floorboards. She felt the breeze flow over her as Hook walked in.

Killian stopped dead in his tracks. "Wow!" Emma looked at him a little caught off guard. "You look…"

"Hot." She smiled. "It is warm everywhere I go." He nodded stripping down for bed.

"I agree. You make it stunningly warm everywhere." He walked up to her and lifted her up.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" His look faded from fun to upset in a tenth of a second.

"I'm not mad Emma. If I was would it even matter?" He looked away and she turned his face back to hers.

"Probably not." She smiled coyly. "I just want to feel something." With that he set her on the bed and she felt him kiss down her neck to the cleavage she was showing off. When Emma pushed him back she sat up and took the shirt off over her head. He was entranced by her body. She was ready and willing. He felt like he was but a part of him wasn't sure. He laid back on top of her and brought her knee up as he leaned his whole body into her. She flipped him over and sat on top of him. She leaned onto him and kissed him on the forehead, then his cheek. She nibbled on his ear lobe and he let out a low growl below her.

"Emma." She kissed him tenderly on the lips and she felt her bra get unsnapped behind her. He flipped her back onto the bed and stood removing his pants, and then she disappeared into the bedding. He climbed in after her and she felt the passion rising as they exchanged kisses and got closer and closer. When they began having sex the world faded away. Emma was aware of his touch all over her as Hook was of her. She clenched to the sheets as he made her whole world light up. They rolled over and over. They lost themselves in the heat of the night. Hook moved his hand down the front of her to her stomach and around her back. He threw his hand up into her hair and flipped her one last time as they lost themselves completely.

"Killian." He smiled at her and collapsed on top of her.

* * *

The next morning when they woke up she searched his wrist for the tattoo and it was almost gone. It was barely readable. "What happened to the tattoo?" She brought him back to reality as he searched his wrist for the ink that was once there.

"It is fading?" He began looking sad. She touched his wrist lightly and the hairs on his wrist rose. "A new one will take its place I suspect." She had no idea what he was talking about. "As my love for Milah fades something else takes its place."

"Something? Or someone?" She understood now. He was falling in love with her.

"I should get upstairs love. Get some sleep." He winked at her and she rolled over back into the sheets letting the day fade away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Emma woke up not quite sure if the night before had been a dream. She was happy yet miserable at the same time. Emma woke up and got about as dressed as the night before. She dug around the desk in the far corner of the room. "Rum. Who would have guessed?" She gave a small chuckle opened it up and took a swig. "Blech!" She dug through some of the other drawers and found a few things that were taken from the town. "Thief."

"Me or you?" Emma almost dropped the rum but she caught it and her balance as well.

"Sorry, I had no idea you were taking a break." He chuckled and shut the door behind him. She closed the drawer and wandered over to him passing the rum. When he lifted his hand she realized the tattoo was barely visible.

"What are you looking for love?" He took a large swig of the rum.

"A reason." She turned and reached for her jeans.

"For what?" he set the rum down on the desk, and moved swiftly behind her as she was bending forward.

"Why we shouldn't." He put his hand and hook around her waist and pulled her back into them.

"Shouldn't what love?" He moved his hands up her sides and took the hook and turned her head to the left. While continuing to move his hand up to the other side of her neck. "Do this?" He spun her around and kissed her.

After he stopped Emma looked at him with almost no control of her body, "Yeah, that." He backed her into the wall and lifted her up. He carried her to the dresser near the door and set her on it. They both felt passion shoot like electricity through their bodies.

"Emma." She looked at him a little stunned at what just conspired. "What are we doing?" She sat there and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have no idea. I shouldn't even be thinking about anything other than my son." She looked away towards the door. Emma was wary of anyone knowing what was going on.

"You get to think about you sometimes love." He moved in closer and kissed her cheek. He picked her back up and set her down where he backed her against the door. "As soon as we get to the island we will both stay focused on your boy." She nodded a little sad. She needed her distraction. She needed Hook.

After another roll around Emma got up leaving Hook in bed. She got dressed and went out on deck. "Emma honey! We haven't seen you since last night. Are you okay?" Emma stumbled in front of her parents feeling the effects of the rum.

"Yeah I found the good rum." David chuckled and Mary-Margaret disappeared for food. "Where is Regina?" David looked over at his daughter.

"She hasn't come out of her quarters since yesterday after you spoke." Emma's hand balled up.

"Okay. How long now?"

David shrugged, "Around 3 more days from what hook described." Emma felt the rum heat her up a little more and she faked a shiver.

"I'm going to go in and eat." Emma went to join Mary-Margaret while faking being drunk. She didn't want to talk right then. She still ached for something more.

* * *

Emma closed the door to the quarters quietly after eating what she could. She found the rum and took another swig. She sank into the bed slowly. He shifted a little and when she sank back against the bed frame Hook moved again. He laid his head on her lap and wrapped an arm around her. She ran her hands through his hair wondering how they had gotten to this place. They were comforting each other. They pissed each other off. They got under each other's skin. Yet here they were.

He shifted in her lap and then he looked up into her eyes. "Emma? When did you come to bed?" He leaned back and she dropped down to his level. He kissed her softly and she rolled facing him.

"Can we just lay here for a while?"

"Can we play for a while?" He laughed after responding. Emma rolled her eyes and pushed him off her. Playful and insanely inappropriate. That was the pirate she knew so well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Just lying there Emma fell asleep. Dreams of Henry and holding him in her arms crept up into her mind. She couldn't stop smiling and staring at her handsome son. He was the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life.

* * *

Waking up alone scared Emma. Hook was gone. She was alone. It hit her like a bat to the face. Her son was gone she barely thought about him trying to mask the pain. She was hit with such emotion she got sick to her stomach. Curling up in a ball her eyes began to swell and she let the tears flow out. What kind of mother was she? She let herself go and she shouldn't have felt guilty but she did. They were on their way to find him. She was doing all she could now. For about an hour she lay there feeling torn and heart broken. She didn't want to feel useless but for now she was. Two more days till she could see her boy again. Exhaustion overwhelmed her.

* * *

A hand stroked her cheek and without thinking she spoke, "Killian?"

"Emma?!" Snow let out a slightly shocked expression.

Emma's eyes opened abruptly at the realization of what took place. "Sorry, he normally wakes me to let me know that he was coming down for rest so I wouldn't panic when he was in here." Snow gave a large look of disbelief and turned the other way.

"Are you coming up soon? David and I were going to come up with a meal."

"I'm not hungry. Thank you though."

"Please let us help you."

"Help me?! My son is off with two kidnappers, his father is dead, and his mother is stuck on a boat and can't get to him sooner. So no. You can't help me." Snow stood slowly and made her way to the door. As she turned back Emma saw a tear fall down her face.

"I'm sorry Emma," she barely heard Snow as she walked out of the room.

What felt like minutes later, there were footsteps growing closer to the door. Then there was the creak and the click of the lock as someone came in shutting the door behind them. "Snow sent me in princess. I hear you were looking for me?"

Rolling over Emma looked at him, "Am I a terrible mother for not doing more to find him?"

Killian's smile lit up the room, "You are an amazing mother Emma. You are traveling different worlds to find him." She sat up on the bed. "Is that what you wanted?"

"No. I thought you came and woke me up. I said your name and she was standing there," He smirked and his blue eyes lit up the room even more, "Then I yelled at her and she left the room." His smile faded.

"You didn't mean to." He stroked her cheek and she felt like a small surge went through her. All he had to do was touch her and she wanted him. Every inch of her was dying to be with him. "I'm going to kiss you now. I know you want me too. I can see it." She sat still and she didn't even shift as his lips pressed against hers. His hook wrapped around her and pulled her in tight. His free hand moved up and gripped her hair holding her still. When he pulled his lips from hers he set his forehead against hers.

"What is this?" He looked at her a little unsure. "What are we?"

"The princess and the pirate love." She tried to pull away but he was still holding her. "All I know is when I am with you my whole life is okay." She smiled.

"What does that mean Hook?" He kissed her again and then trailed kisses to her ear down her neck and back up. He could feel her shift and could hear her moan in pleasure and need.

"It means you, Emma, are mine." He put his hand on her face and she noticed her name lightly on his wrist.

"When did you get that?" He hadn't noticed in days. He tugged his sleeve down over it.

"I got it spelled to reflect my loves name Emma. When we started this it began changing." He looked down and peeked up at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Are you saying you are in love with me?" He looked up eyes popped open.

"I don't know. I care about you. I know that. I would do anything for you and to protect you. I haven't loved someone in many years Emma." She touched his wrist lightly and kissed the tattoo. She couldn't help but wonder if she was falling for the pirate that once tried to kill her. She pulled him on top of her and let them hit the bed. They began kissing each other passionately and shed whatever clothing they had on. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. As they ran their hands over each other and rolled either way back and forth Emma stopped and looked into his eyes.

"I care about you too." Hook let himself sink into her and she felt all of the pleasure course through her body as did he. When they collapsed Emma lay her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat rapidly. She traced the contour of his body with her finger and looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

He looked at his tattoo and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Everything about her was captivating him. He didn't want to be without her for another minute. "Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

She sat up and looked into his eyes with surprise that he already knew how he felt. "What?" He looked hurt.

"I love you?"

She felt a lump in her throat. She knew how she felt but to admit it was a whole new ordeal for her. "I… I…"

"It's okay. I get it." She hurt him. She could tell. For her to admit it though was something she said to the man who gave her Henry and he died.

"Killian." He was shifting away from her, "Wait. I do too."

He couldn't help but look at her, "You do what Emma? Say it."

Her eyes wide and in shock, "Love you." He smiled and dove back at her. They were both grinning and they couldn't stop staring at each other. "Henry will not believe this." She thought of her son and laughed at the idea of her son with a pirate step dad one day. "He will want to be on the ship all the time."

"That is fine by me as long as his beautiful mother is with us." She smiled.

"I am sheriff. I have work and everything. We can do a weekend thing." His tattoo was darker than before. She traced it and he rolled over onto his back.

"Do you think Henry will like me? I did stab the crocodile." Emma shrugged in confusion. She hadn't thought about that.

"He will."

"Did we just make a date or whats-it-called?" Emma nodded and chuckled slightly to herself thinking about being with a real live pirate. "So how do we tell your mum and dad?"

"Let's wait till we get Henry back. We all need to focus on rescuing him as much as possible." They both got dressed and made their way to the deck. She couldn't stop smiling. She felt worry for Henry but happiness that someone loved her the way she loved back. He found his way past her wall and she wasn't going to let him go. Not for anything.

Hook stared at her and kept an eye on her at all times. He felt this surge of protectiveness as they grew closer to the island. Less than two days away and he knew it would be a dangerous fight. He wouldn't lose her now that he found her. He would follow this woman anywhere.

"You seem to watch her closely Hook." Snow's voice was quiet next to him. She must not have wanted anyone else to know. She looked at her daughter over his arms and noticed the tattoo on his wrist. "How long has that been there?" She knew what it was.

"Since about an hour ago." Snow turned to face him directly.

"If you hurt my daughter in any way I will not hesitate to kill you. I'm sure her father wouldn't either." He shifted uneasily on his own ship.

"I don't intend to hurt her my lady. I want her to be happy. That is all." Snow read his actions and everything in between.

"I know what the tattoo means pirate. I'm not an idiot. If she feels the same for you, you better make it worth what she gives you." Snow began to walk away and stopped, "I won't tell her father. That is up to you two."

"Thank you." Hook looked at Emma then off onto the horizon. He didn't care what was thrown at him. She is what matters now.

* * *

Emma could feel him watching her wherever she went. They said it. She meant it, but now he knew. She had no control over how it would go from this moment on. It made her a little uneasy. She was happy though. She hadn't been happy with someone since her short time with Graham. She remembered him dying in her arms and she could feel her heart break a little. She looked back out over the water and pulled out the picture of Henry giving her hope that she would see her son smile like that again.

"We will get our son back Emma." Regina's voice caught her off guard.

"Our?" Emma pulled back a little and stared at her.

"He loves us both Miss Swan. We both are in his life and he loves us both equally. So yes. Our son." Emma pushed it to the back of her mind. At least she knew he would be protected.

"Thank you Regina." She didn't trust her.

* * *

Emma was sitting in the window seat again looking out over the water when Hook walked in. "What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Everything."

"Are you regretting earlier?" Emma shook her head and smiled at him. "Your mother knows. I think calling my name gave it away." Emma felt shock run through her.

"She what?"

"She knows." Emma was numb. "She said she wouldn't tell David and then threatened me on my own ship." Emma chuckled a little feeling the tension lessen in her body. He kissed her and backed up, "Let's go to bed." He reached his hook our and grabbed onto it as he led her to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The next morning Emma was filled with anticipation. She was a day away from her son. She had found love. She had no idea what was going to come next. Everything was looking up. She even had her parents now. She wasn't sure how to act with them but she would figure it out. She smiled and rolled over to stare at Hook. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. She smiled resisting the urge to touch his face and wake him up.

"I can feel you staring, love." He peeked one eye open and she was smiling and staring at him in awe.

"Good morning, Killian." She pulled herself closer to him so that she could give him a kiss. He moved the hair out of her face and kissed her back.

"Someone seems happy today?" Emma rolled on her back and stretched out beneath the sheets.

"That is because I am."

He leaned over her and kissed her again, "Glad to know I make you happy. We are a day away from finding your boy." Emma's smile got brighter and he swore she glowed a little.

"I miss him so much. I need him to be okay." Hook could appreciate her motherly instincts.

"He will be fine princess. The cavalry is coming." He leaned into her and kissed her on the neck.

"I don't know what happened but I just know I have to protect what I have now." He raised an eyebrow at her, "My family, my son mostly, and you." He kissed her again. This was the cutest morning she had since Tallahassee.

"You don't need to worry about me Emma. I get to worry about you. Enjoy everything around you. Even me," He gave a wicked grin, "It is time for you to be taken care of." He kissed each cheek and turned back and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Emma rolled onto her stomach and leaned up on her arms.

"Out there. Every captain needs to take care of his ship. He can't hide out forever." He slid his pants on and leaned in to kiss her one more time. She pulled him in trying to make him forget about the outside world for a while. "Emma. I have to go out there." He slid his shirt on and winked as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Emma was finally up and ready for the day and as she opened the door Snow appeared. "What are you thinking Emma?" Emma knew what was about to come. "He is a pirate."

"We get each other. We care about each other. It is something we are trying out."

"Emma… he loves you." She smiled hoping that she would pick up on her love back, "Do you love him back?" Emma blushed and turned away trying not to answer the question. "Emma?"

"Yes." Emma walked away and tried to make it to the wash room before Snow could stop her.

"If he hurts you, your father and I will kill him." Snow squeezed Emma and she hugged her back.

"Thank you." Snow kissed her daughters cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

When Emma finally made it on deck she caught David giving Hook the death stare. Emma walked up to him and gave him a cheerful smile trying to get him to look away. "What's wrong David?"

"Are you two seeing each other Emma?" She felt terror go through her body.

"Yes. It hasn't been for long but this is something new for us and we are just trying it out." The color rose in David's cheeks and she saw him reach for the sword at his side.

"I'm going to kill him." Emma held him back.

"Stop. I need you to leave it be until we find Henry! He is our biggest hope." David shook her off and walked in his direction the next thing Hook saw was darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Is he Emma? Or do you want him to be?" David ran his hand over his face trying to understand what was going on, "If this is what you want Emma, fine, but remember he's a pirate. He says what he wants to get anything he desires." Emma hadn't thought about that. David began walking away when Emma remembered something.

"In one day I will be holding my son in my arms David. I want you to ask your grandson about his mom's super power." She reached for the picture and just touching it made her feel better. David smirked at his daughter.

"I wouldn't expect my daughter to be anything close to ordinary." David walked away he veered towards Hook. When he got close enough he caught Hook in the side of the face. Hook got knocked back. "Whoops! My hand slipped," David smirked at him leaning in, "By the way that's for messing with my daughter. Hurt her, and you won't see the light of day again."

"I never hurt her mate." He rubbed the side of his face and Emma tried not to laugh feeling bad that he was enduring all of this.

"I know pirate. That was a warning in case you do." David walked to the stairway and went below.

Emma made her way too Hook, "Sorry about that. They put two and two together." She slid her fingers along his cheek and for the first time they kissed not caring who saw.

"Well, well. The pirate and the princess. How romantic is this?" Regina seemed too bitter.

"Regina." Emma stayed close to Hook and Regina stayed back. "What do you want? To bother us some more?"

"Aw. Emma. I thought we had a special arrangement where if you don't piss me off I won't have to do anything rash." Emma was a little confused.

"Our agreement was that we will find Henry together and get him home safely and I won't have to kill you. Why are you so mad?" She looked at Regina who stared directly at Hook. "Killian?"

He turned Emma towards himself making sure she was looking in her eyes knowing that he couldn't lie to her, "She want's everything you have. We had a conversation back in town. Nothing happened. Ever." He glared at Regina wishing she would disappear.

"It's okay to admit that you would rather have a queen than a princess. I am more valuable." Her smile freaked them both out.

"I have what I want." He made sure Regina saw the tattoo. "You can go back below deck if you would like." Regina raised her hand and tried using magic on Emma, but without knowing it Emma had protected herself. Regina even more upset went back below deck.

"Well dearie. Looks like the queen doesn't prevail at all." Rumple looked at her through the darkness, and let out a slight chuckle.

"Shut up."

* * *

Back on deck Emma looked into Hook's eyes, "How did you know I would believe you?"

"I haven't lied to you other than the first day, and just like Henry said you have a super power or something." Emma smiled and leaned into him. "So we will reach landfall by morning?" He nodded then leaned down to give her a small kiss.

"We should both get some rest tonight. Before sunrise we will need to be up and ready." She smirked at him knowing what was running through his mind. Emma pulled her hair down and slid her jacket off.

"I will be in the quarters whenever you're ready." He smiled at her and after she disappeared he called up Rumple to watch over the ship and direction, so they could all catch up on rest for the next day.

* * *

Emma was standing in just his shirt when he got into the quarters. He was always captivated by her beauty. Nothing could stop him from being with her that night. He moved towards her stepping out of his boots, shedding off his leather jacket, and pulling his shirt over his head. "Emma, I love you." He reached around her and pulled her in with the hook. She loved when he did that. She couldn't move she knew she was his. She reached her hand up getting a grip in his hair.

"I love you too, Killian." He smiled and kissed her passionately leading her to the bed.

He could hear her moan in pleasure as he trailed kisses down her body, and as he came back up he lifted the shirt off of her leaving her naked. Emma flipped them over using her legs and she trailed kisses to tease him just as he teased her. She kissed from his neck down his chest right to his pants line where she pulled the pants off. She climbed back up him and kissed him good, long, and hard as he flipped her and finally gave her what she had been wanting all day. She lost grip on the world and it faded away. The only grip she knew she had was on the bed frame. Even that was a little sketchy at times. Hook had lost himself in her. He didn't want to be anywhere else with anyone else. She was everything he needed. As they both flipped one more time Emma leaned back so he could catch a full view and they both let out sounds of pleasure as Emma collapsed on top of him.

"You are amazing, love." He smiled at her and she looked down and kissed him again.

"Not so bad yourself, pirate." She laid there listening to him breathe for a while. His heart didn't ever slow down when they were this close.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Emma could barely get any sleep that night. Even though she was tired all she could think about was reaching her son. She was up dressed and out on deck before Hook even moved around. When he woke up he rolled over and lay his arm across the bed. When he realized she wasn't there he panicked, jumped out of bed, got dressed, and flung the door open. He found her instantly like he had a honing in on Emma skill. She looked peaceful and happy, yet nervous and wary. He walked up to her and moved the hair to one side of her neck. He could feel David's eyes on them.

"You weren't there this morning, love." She moaned a little at his breath on the back of her neck. He kissed her neck and put his arms around her on the railing. She noticed the island moving closer and closer.

"I haven't been there for an hour or so. I'm surprised it took you this long." She smiled and looked over her shoulder at him. He kissed her on the lips and she looked back at the island and leaned against him.

"Excuse me, Princess Swan, I think this ship needs its captain." He kissed the back of her head and she felt the warmth of him leave her side.

"Well get to it Captain Hook." He turned looking over his shoulder smirking at her. It was a dangerous smirk. He wanted her. He relieved Rumple and David of their duties so they could get a few hours of rest. Emma couldn't keep her eyes off of the horizon but she heard footsteps and a cane behind her.

"Miss Swan."

"Gold." Gold leaned against the railing staring in the same direction.

"When we get there you are going to have to access some of that inner magic. I know it isn't your favorite thing to talk about but the boy will need his mother at her best."

Emma turned to look at him, "When it comes to my son. I am always at my best Gold. Don't underestimate me."

"I won't be making that mistake again."

"What do you think is on the island?" She couldn't help but let her imagination wander to the cartoon she watched as a kid.

"Creatures dark and light, mermaids with their siren's songs, beauty and danger all together."

"Like what trees that will crush you, animals that will guide you, paths that grow on their own, and flowers that can poison you?" She smirked trying to be a smart ass.

"Precisely." Gold turned to walk away and he looked back at her, "Miss Swan, we will get the boy back no matter the cost."

* * *

As the island was just within reach everyone made their way to the deck. They saw the mermaids below, creatures moving freely, trees blowing in the wind, and the sky and water brightened. Emma was entranced. Hook couldn't help but etch the way she looked into his memory permanently. They felt the boat rub on the sand below and Hook told Regina and Gold to use their powers to lower the large anchor into the seemingly bottomless water. Everyone moved as he said and did as they were told to ensure everything started smoothly. "Everyone lower the lifeboat for us to jump in. The water is calm we must move now." They moved quickly and quietly until they got about to the shore. They felt something hit the bottom of the small boat and it flipped them all into the water. They moved quickly to shore in fear of being dragged below.

"Killian what the hell was that?" Emma stood tall and rang out her now soaked hair. Mary-Margaret and David shed their top layers off to try and let themselves dry, Gold and Regina both coughed up some water, and Hook just shook it off and kept moving.

"Mermaid. They can never just let anybody bloody be." He motioned his hand towards the woods. "We got to keep moving. There is only so much daylight and the night is utterly dangerous." Everyone stood and did as he told them. A large buzzing was heard as they finally reached the tree line, "Don't let them sting you."

"What are they?" Regina didn't know which made Emma nervous.

"They are like bees in your world, but here," He paused while choosing his words carefully, "You will see things that aren't there and it will make you do things you don't intend or want to do." Emma pulled her clothing tighter to her body moving quickly to catch up to him. "We need to get to the Lost Boy's camp."

"Henry is there?" Hook shrugged.

"Dearie that is our best bet. None of us know where he could truly be on this forsaken island." Emma felt panic flow through her. No one knew what to truly expect.

"How far is the camp?" Hook stopped and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"It is a few hours from here, but if you keep talking Pan may hear you and we don't need that. None of us are prepared for that battle yet." He kissed Emma's forehead and grabbed her hand to keep her close. The woods thickened and they all began to see things they swore couldn't be real. The worst for Emma was knowing how close she was now to Henry but how far he could truly be. After about another two hours of walking they stopped hearing drums beating and as they moved silently the drums grew louder. "The boys are home for lunch." Emma and Hook reached the ledge first and they dropped to the mud and sand that randomly covered the mysterious island. She could see Henry sitting by himself. She wanted to run to him and grab him. "Swan. Don't move."

"Fine. I need to get a message to him to find a way to sneak off." She sat for a while watching the boys eat and watching Henry sulk. A fairy fluttered to them. "Help us or hurt us?"

The fairy was in a beautiful red dress, "Help. Your son does not belong here."

"Get him a message please? Tell him Emma, David, Snow, Hook, Gold, and Regina are here. We need him to find his way to this ridge. Soon." She nodded and disappeared. "Hook was that a bad choice?" He shook his head.

Henry's head perked up and he tried to look sad but Emma could tell he was happy. The next thing she knew he was behind a rock and out of sight. Emma fought the urge to stay still. She scanned everywhere for him and all of a sudden she heard a twig break and she jumped expecting to be attacked by the lost boys.

"Mom!" Henry's voice was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard in her life.

"Henry!" She cried into his hair as she hugged and kissed her son. She looked him over making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Greg and Tamara. They are here. I don't know when they will be back can we go?" Emma nodded and they all began to sneak off. After they felt they were in the clear everyone stopped hugging the boy and Hook gave him a bow.

"You ever help out on a ship before lad?" He shook his head but he looked so excited.

"Well Hook here is going to let you help out. He said you can use it anytime." She winked in Hook's direction and Henry stayed right between them asking question after question. After a few hours they made there way onto the boat.

* * *

"Where do you think you're taking him?" It was Tamara. She appeared from below deck.

"I am taking my son home, you bitch." Emma got close and swung catching her in the side of the face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Emma watched Tamara get up. She had a smug look on her face as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. "How's Neal?"

Emma felt anger course through her veins and she lunged at Tamara again. The two were swinging and hitting back and forth for what felt like minutes. Regina separated them using her powers, "We need to find our way home. She needs to get taken to a cell or something."

"We don't have a way home yet?" Emma came to the realization that they planned to get there but not how to get back. Regina dragged a bruised and beaten Tamara to the brig. She searched her hoping to find a bean left on her somewhere. No luck

"Emma. We have Henry back. We will find our way home. If not we build our lives here." Snow being irritatingly optimistic had a point either way they were home and she had her son and Hook. She would be okay. Emma nodded at them and walked over to her son holding him tightly in her arms.

"This is an awesome ship! Do we get to stay here?" Henry smiled, Emma and Snow chuckled at him, and Hook smiled in their direction.

"Aye. Anytime you'd like." Henry ran over to where Hook was and stood tall next to him imitating his movements. Emma laughed.

"Henry can we take your book to your room with Snow and Charming?" He handed off his bag and stayed at Hook's side. Emma rolled her eyes kissed Henry on the head and Hook on the cheek before walking his stuff below deck.

"Swan. We got our boy back." Regina smiled and Emma could feel it was genuine.

"We did. I won't keep him from you Regina. Just don't keep him from me either." She nodded and smiled as she passed Emma in the hall. Emma continued to the room where the Charming family was staying and set her son's things down. She followed the corridor and went down one more floor. This boat seemed to be insanely large for how it looked on the outside. Magic did work wonders. Eventually she found Tamara's cell. "You comfy?" Tamara scoffed and stood a little wobbly in her cell.

"He will come for you Emma." This broad was nuts.

"I'm sure he will. We will put up a hell of a fight." Tamara smirked at Emma's response.

"Neal didn't give much of one did he?" Emma reached through the bars and pulled Tamara's face hard against them.

"He didn't have a choice. I do," Emma smiled, "No one will object if I feed you to the mermaids either."

On deck Hook was showing Henry everything he could about the ship. It was amazing that they got along so well. She watched them for a while and eventually they both turned and waved at her and signaled her to where they were standing. "He said I could take over the helm with David later!"

"Oh did he?" Hook smirked.

"That I did lass. The boy has real talent. He and his mum would make great pirates for my ship." Emma smiled and shook her head as they continued with Henry's lessons.

"Henry. How would you feel if I told you that Killian and I were starting to have feelings for each other?" Henry looked from Hook to Emma and back again.

Henry walked over to Hook, "Do you like my mom?" Hook looked at Emma in shock and Emma bit her lower lip watching the two of them.

"I do. Is that okay?" Henry gave him a look over.

"If you hurt her I will hurt you. So will my grandpa."

Hook smiled, "Okay, point taken. I will take good care of her." Henry nodded and then walked back to Emma.

"He is okay." Emma smiled knowing that Henry just missed Neal. She hugged him and after David took the wheel Hook came over and put his arm around her waist and set his hand on top of Henry's head. Emma leaned against her and he kissed her cheek. She felt like she was finally complete for once. Her thoughts kept drifting to Neal falling and her watching him go down and disappear. She felt a pain in her chest whenever she thought of him and their son. It didn't seem like Henry would be okay, but Hook was there to help her with that now. So were her parents and Regina.

* * *

After Henry went with Snow and Regina for dinner Hook and Emma snuck to the quarters. Emma and Hook lay on the bed relishing in the fact that Henry was on board. "You are so good with him. He needs that."

"I aim to please princess." Emma smiled and rolled on him straddling him.

"I love you Killian Jones." He smiled back up at her and pulled her into a passionate kiss by her hair. His hook holding her in place on his lap. He flipped her over and kissed down the nape of her neck to her collar bone and he ripped through the shirt with his hook. She was nearly exposed and he couldn't help but admire the view she lifted his shirt over his head and they sat up again Emma was on top of his lap and she pulled by the back of his head so he was looking up into her eyes. She kissed him passionately and heard him moan with pleasure. He flipped her onto the bed and slid her pants and underwear off. She gave him assistance with his and he lay on top of her kissing her again. She let him slide in between her legs and she felt him enter her slowly as he teased her. Emma let out a moan of pleasure and he looked down into her eyes and he could see the passion. They flipped and Emma grabbed onto the bed spread they were on making sure they were in one spot. He bucked her while all the way inside and she felt electricity move through her. As she tightened around her Hook felt himself coming to a boiling point and right after Emma dove over the edge he followed. Emma slid off him and put her head on his chest falling asleep to the heartbeat.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Emma woke up the next morning and jumped out of bed she felt sick to her stomach. She went on deck for some fresh air and she wound up throwing up over the side of the ship. Snow walked up behind her and said, "Henry isn't feeling too good either. It is probably something we ate last night." Emma shook her head and sat on the ship near the railing. Hook walked out and right over to her. He sank down on one knee and he looked her in the eyes. He kissed the top of her forehead and brushed the hair from her face.

"Henry would you be a good lad and grab your mum some water?" Henry nodded and went below deck. Emma continued just looking at Hook and clutching her stomach. "Let's get you back to bed love." The clouds were beginning to grow dark. Emma knew something was about to happen. She stood already feeling better and leaned onto Hook.

"I'm okay now. I just needed to get it out I think." She took the water from Henry and gulped it down. Hook looked into her eyes worried. "I really am fine Killian." He smiled worrying because she was used to being in the other world with different forms of medicine.

"Please go rest for a while. It would make your mum feel better. If something goes wrong while we are stuck here we all need you in perfect form." She smiled in agreement to make him feel better and she let him escort her back to the room. Charming and Snow followed.

"Thank you Hook. I will stay with her for a while." Charming rushed him out of the room.

"Okay beautiful. I'll be back to check on you." He kissed her head and left her with her parents.

"Emma. Is it from the food?" She shrugged and Snow sat on the bed next to her.

"David. Leave her be for now. She isn't feeling well."

"I'm better I promise I just came in here to make you all feel better." There was a knock at the door and Rumple came in.

"Well what do we have here?" Charming stood in front of Emma not knowing what to expect. "How is your stomach dearie?"

"Better."

"I have a little something to help you feel better if you'd like." Emma nodded hoping it would ease her parent's minds. He handed her a cup and Snow and Charming both looked skeptical, "It is tea." The tension left their body as Snow handed it to Emma.

"Thank you, Gold." He nodded and took a seat.

"I would just like to make sure before I leave you that you feel a bit better." Emma was a little unsettled with his need to be present. "No tricks. If there is a side effect it will tell us what specifically is wrong with you." Emma shrugged drinking the harsh tasting tea down.

* * *

After a good half hour Charming and Snow were up top and Hook came in. About two minutes after he came in Emma felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she threw up out of the window. Gold sat forward and left the room. "Something is up with him. He said any side effects would tell him what is wrong." Hook leaned forward and looked into her eyes.

"Do you want me to go find out love?" She shook her head and leaned against him. Feeling comfortable for the first time since she woke up.

"He will be back. I'm guessing to tell me I am sick." Emma smiled and began to fall asleep in his arms. Just as she drifted off Snow and Rumple came in and walked towards the bed. Gold checked Emma's eyes and he felt her forehead. Snow looked worried and her agitation rubbed off on Emma and Hook.

"What is it Crocodile?" Hook set himself behind Emma worrying that he would lose her. Snow sat on the bed and took Emma's hand. Emma felt like her world was slowly ending. Gold nodded and left the room. "Where is he going?" Hook was really upset now.

"Emma. Killian. I need to know. Were you both… careful?" Emma wasn't sure what was going on.

"What are you talking about Snow?" Hook was growing impatient. "Is Emma okay?" Then it hit her.

"Emma. That tea. The side effects." She didn't want to continue until Emma picked up on it.

"I'm…" Snow nodded. Emma felt sick again and she ran to the window throwing up one more time.

"Will someone fill me in please?" Killian was now worried and Snow was hugging Emma as she walked her back to the bed.

"I am going to let you two talk." She left and Emma turned to look at Hook.

"Killian," He looked at her and lifted her chin up to look into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

"You're what?" Hook wasn't sure what was going on.

"Pregnant. With Child. Carrying your little seed." Emma was trying to give him the best description she could.

"How?" He was in shock. She wasn't sure if this was bad or really bad.

"We didn't use anything Hook. I haven't been with anyone in years I didn't plan on it. I wasn't careful. It's not like we won't have help." He looked sick.

"I need a minute Emma."

"So you're not happy I take it." He turned towards her quickly and held her by her shoulders.

"I am. I just didn't think I would be a parent. Ever." Emma lifted her hand to his face.

"You are great with Henry. I know it will be okay." Emma's eyes popped open right on cue for a tiny knock on the door. Henry came in baring a large smile.

"Is it true?" Emma and Hook turned to Henry.

Hook tried to balance this because Emma was in a little bit of shock, "Are you okay with this Henry? I will take good care of both you and your mum too." Henry nodded smiling and the next thing Emma knew her son's hand was on her belly.

David came in next, "Henry this means you have to take special care of your mom. She and your little brother or sister will need you to be their protector."

"I will be great! You and Killian will teach me how to sword fight. Snow will teach me how to help with other things too!" They all smiled as he ran to tell Regina.

"You got my daughter pregnant?" Hook jumped away from Emma as David lunged towards him. Emma just let it go this time. She was too tired.

"It obviously wasn't planned Prince. I'm not going to hurt her or leave her somewhere."

"If you did. I'd kill you." David hit him and walked over to Emma. "How are you feeling?" He eyed Hook.

"Good. I am back to normal. I promise can every one stop babying me, and the baby. The baby and I are strong and fine. I promise." David put his hands up and leaned in kissing his daughter on the forehead. He left the room leaving Hook and Emma successfully alone since she first told him about fifteen minutes prior.

"Well your family is quick on the draw." She smiled at him and for the first time since she had Henry put her hand on her stomach trying to feel the baby move.

"Are you really okay Killian?"

He shrugged, "I wasn't expecting this. It will be okay though." He leaned into her for a kiss and they both lay back on the bed. She was wrapped in his arms. He put his hand on her stomach hoping to feel something. He hadn't had the chance to be a real father before. He never had that chance with Milah.

"Are you happy with us Killian? Henry, Snow, Charming, and I?" He looked down at her wondering why she would ask such a thing.

"Of course I am happy Emma. If I didn't want to be with you then you wouldn't be here. The kid and now the baby. I just haven't had a family before and I am going to have to figure out how to do that. It may take some time, but you will have to grant me that." She admired how much he had changed since the first time they met, "As for your parent's they have warmed up a bit." He smirked.

"Good as long as you are willing to put up with it all." She smiled and his grip tightened around her. Henry came barreling into the room.

"Can I come hang out? I want to read the book to the baby!" Emma smiled not even thinking about it, but she couldn't take that away from him.

"Of course. You and Killian can take turns." The two adults smiled at each other and the little boy started the book.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Killian was reading for a while when he and Emma noticed that Henry was asleep lying between them. They both just lay there with Henry in their arms for a while before Killian got up to go back above deck. Emma started humming a song that she couldn't remember where but it was from her childhood. Henry shifted out of Emma's arms and she tucked him in and walked to the window carrying the book. She set it on the desk and found something to mark the page. She proceeded to sit in the window seat and watch her son sleep. It was the most relaxing time she had spent. She was always fighting, running, worrying, or trying to catch someone else.

* * *

Snow came in while Henry was still sleeping a while later. Emma rushed to put her finger to her lips. "Sorry, how are you feeling?" Emma smiled looking down and shrugged at her.

"I know no one was there for Henry, but please don't try to over compensate now. Regardless of how protective you are it doesn't mean you have to overdo everything it will make it harder and more stressful." Snow smiled and hugged her daughter.

"You are just going to have to deal with it I am your mother and that is how it is going to be." Emma smiled appreciating her honesty and love.

"Thank you. I think Killian is still in shock."

"I wouldn't doubt that. You both had a different idea with you two and Henry and just when you get him back there is another life involved." Snow chuckled, "He will take good care of you. I haven't seen someone so panicked since the day your father and I had you."

"I know. I just don't know if he is truly happy or not. I don't want him to leave like Neal did." Snow could see the pain in her daughter's eyes.

"He won't he is dedicated to you Emma. He doesn't leave your side and he refuses to leave Henry alone either. He cares for you both. Just because someone else does it to you once doesn't mean all men are the same." Emma took a deep breathe trying to relax. Hearing her mother reassure her gave her a reason to relax more.

"Neal and I were happy once too Snow." Every time she didn't call her mom she noticed Snow wince a little in pain. "Sorry."

"For what, Emma?" Snow looked a little concerned that her daughter would apologize to her.

"I don't know how to have a family. You weren't there. I know it was your only choice now, but I am just not good at this. Neither is Killian I think that's why we work so well." Snow smiled at her daughter and Henry shifted on the bed. "Henry likes him. I can tell." Emma watched her son tentatively in case he might disappear on her as he did from the docks. With Tamara on board they didn't know what could happen. Someone would look for her. Eventually.

* * *

Emma and Snow sat for a while tucking themselves into bed with Henry. Regina came in to sit and watch over what was technically her family now. Rumple had taken over up top leaving Hook and Charming to take a small leave of absence from the deck and Charming sat next to Emma on the edge of the bed. Hook came in and looked at everyone loving each other. Even though Regina was on the other side of the room in a large way she was family. "Is there any room for the captain in his own bed?" He looked at Emma and she smiled looking at everyone around her.

"Sure slide in by Snow and Henry." He walked around the bed and Henry shifted awake noticing everyone surrounding him.

"What's everyone doing in here?" He rubbed his eyes looking from Emma to Regina and then to the others.

"We are just spending some time together. As a family." Regina moved to the bed and reached for Henry's hand. He smiled at how for once no one was arguing.

"I like that. A family." He smiled big and looked around. "Can I go take the helm captain?" Killian smiled and nodded in agreement.

Henry bustled out and then came running back in grabbing Snow's hand, "Okay I'm coming!" Everyone laughed as they hurried out the door.

"My grandchildren are loved." David smiled looking at his daughter.

"Technically they are my great grandchildren," Regina looked around, "Don't ever repeat that. I don't need to be called Granny for a while." Emma and David chuckled.

"Well, as long as we don't all try to kill each other, welcome to the family." Emma tried to stay aware that she was still Regina but she would always watch after Henry, "Can you go check on Gold? He was limping a little extra earlier. I noticed when he came in." Regina nodded and left the room. She had to try to get rid of David now so she could get her alone time with Killian.

"Hook, I want to know what your… intentions are with my daughter." David was trying to kill the relationship before it successfully started.

"Right now. To make sure Emma, Henry, and the baby are happy. You and Snow fall into that category of her happiness." Emma smiled approving of his answer, "We are going to just figure everything out as it comes Charming. It truly isn't your business even though she is your daughter it is my family to figure out."

"Killian. He is my family and now he is yours. Whether either of you like it or not you will both have to suck it up, play nice, and do it for me." Emma got super serious left them both sitting on the bed and went into the wash room. Emma heard two sets of footsteps. One out of the quarters and one to the wash room door.

"Love, you going to come out anytime soon, or should I come in there and convince you to come out?" Emma leaned against the door knowing he was doing the same on the other side.

Emma stepped out of the wash room and directly into his arms, "I'm sorry. They are trying to make up for years of not being here. You can't blame them either."

Hook kissed the top of her head and walked her to the window, "I will try to get along with the Charmings. I can't promise anything. I don't know how to deal with all this Emma. I went from having someone I loved, to having no one, to having you, then to having you the kid and a baby, now I have a whole family. I am trying for you."

"I did too. I went from Neal, to a kid, to no kid, to a kid, then a whole family, then you, and now another kid. This isn't easy for me either. Figure it out. If you love me then you will make it work." She could see he was worked up.

"I do love you! How could you even bring it up Emma? I would do anything for you, but right now you need to give me a little bit! I have a lot falling on me right now." She could feel herself getting worked up.

"I bring it up because you make it sound like my family and I are a problem!" Emma went to leave the room and he grabbed her arm pulling her back to stand in front of him. Hook moved a piece of hair from her face and then he kissed her. Passionate and wild. He thought about how even angry she was the most amazing woman he had ever seen in his life.

"How careful do I have to be?" She giggled playfully and he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

"Do what you must captain." He took her hands and with his hand and Hook and held them above her head he kissed down her neck to her collar bone and stopped looking up at her devilishly. She felt electricity flow through her to her core.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Bliss filled her entire body as Killian relaxed and lay upon her. He kissed her cheek then rolled off lying next to her. She remained on her back and he lifted himself up on his left elbow running his hand over her belly. He just stared at it wondering what his child would be like. Henry maybe. He adores Henry.

"What's going on in that head of yours Killian Jones?" She ran her fingers through his hair and he looked down into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect." He wasn't lying at all. He figured that them together children or no children he could love her like this forever. He would dread anything happening to her. There was a scream on deck and Henry ran into the room.

"Mom!" He jumped up on the bed while the two of them covered up.

"Henry go to the washroom. Hide." He ran in not noticing the two of them and shut the door. Killian and Emma jumped out of bed got dressed and ran to the deck. Tamara stood in front of them holding Snow by knife point, "How the hell did you get out?"

"I'm smarter than you." Emma tried closing the door without her noticing. "I'm not after the boy you idiot." She tossed Snow aside, grabbed Emma and tossed a bean she had hidden into the water, and threw Emma in, "You better hope you find us before I take the child." She smiled, waved, and jumped into the portal after Emma.

Killian got to the railing and the portal was gone. Fear ran across his face. He couldn't breathe and he sank to his knees. He stared at the planks in front of him lost in panic. "Killian, she needs us to find her. Tamara wouldn't have just had one bean on board there had to be another." Snow put a hand on his shoulder and he still couldn't move. Every time he grew happy something took it from him.

"Where is Henry?" Killian felt a tear in his stomach as he asked about the boy.

"I'm right here." Killian jumped to his feet and ran to Henry. He put his hands on his shoulders.

"Henry. Tamara has your mum. We are going to get her back just as we got you." Henry's eyes welled up with tears. He leaned into Killian feeling his arms wrapped around Henry. "I promise. Your mum and the baby will end up back with us soon." Snow hugged them both wanting so bad for their family to be back as they were that afternoon in the quarters.

"Hook, any idea where to go?" Gold pulled the glowing globe back out and looked at Snow.

"Dearie, she is your daughter. We will need your blood." Snow pricked her finger and let the blood drip down. The blood made a formation and they all stared waiting to find out where to go.

"She went home."

"Home?" Charming wasn't sure which home.

"She is at the castle." The looks went back and forth. "We don't need a portal. The ship is enough."

Killian went to the helm, took his good arm, and spun hard. The ship turned quickly with the wind almost knocking everyone over. "Let's go get her back." He looked dark and angry. It put a little fear in Henry. Henry trusted him with his mom's life. "Regina. Cloak us. I don't want them knowing we are coming." Regina and Gold retreated beneath the ship and came back about ten minutes later. Henry watched meticulously as they cast a spell and it seemed as though nothing had happened.

"All set." Regina grabbed Henry's hand and led him downstairs so the others could talk about how to get Emma and the baby away safely.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Killian didn't sleep for two days as they sailed back to the enchanted forest. Eventually Charming made him get rest so he wouldn't be useless when they fought off Tamara and her "boss" when they got to Emma. Killian lay in bed restless. He felt so cold without her next to him. He couldn't get Henry reading to the baby out of his mind and all he wanted was for Emma and the boy to be happy again. He wanted everything to be perfect for her and now he was alone and worried.

"Killian?" Snow and Henry walked in the room. He just lay still and looked at the ceiling. "Henry was wondering if he could stay in here tonight. He said he feels safe here." Killian sat up and looked at the boy. His eyes were puffy and he looked distraught.

"Come on up, lad." Snow smiled and walked to the dresser picking Henry's book up.

"Mind if I read for a while?" Henry looked at Snow and shrugged and Killian had to try and cheer him up somehow.

"We will all take turns. We can leave the book marked for when your mum gets back. Yeah?" Henry looked at Killian and leaned on his arm as Snow began to read to them. Both of them drifted off and Snow stayed to watch over them. She leaned back in the chair and just watched as both of their faces looked panicked and worried then at peace. They were mimicking each other to a tee.

"Emma! Emma!" Snow moved quickly to Henry's side and Killian's eyes shot open. Snow shook him gently awake and he had wide panicky eyes. "Where is my mom?" Snow felt a tear go down her face as she pulled Henry in for a hug. Killian sat up again and put his hand on Henry's back.

"We will get her back." Henry looked at Killian with skeptical eyes, "Trust me. Your mum does." Henry nodded and he stayed in Snow's arms feeling safe. Killian got up and went out on deck. Regina and David were at the helm going over a tactical plan to get her out of the Charming's old castle.

"It is a lot of smoke and mirrors Charming. I know some secret paths that no one may have discovered yet. It is how I got in and out long ago." Charming nodded.

"Well where are they. We need to get her out as soon as possible and then get back to the town." Killian walked closer now and he listened.

"We can lure them out. This is a ship after all. They will expect us to be seen. At least with the spell they can't see us, but they will expect us to come from the water. If we send Crocodile in first from land he can take out a majority of whatever guards they have, then Regina you and Snow go around the back through one of the passage ways. You have magic and she is a hell of a shot. It will benefit us all. Prince you me and the boy will head in last while everyone is distracted and when someone finds her find a way to signal the others." Charming looked at Hook like he was nuts.

"I guess it's better than we all go in the front door."

"Well they would both work. Whoever this is knows all of us. They know how we think and operate, but they don't know Emma. She will find a way to sneak around and my guess is she will go for the back exit like her and Snow did before." Hook had a lot of faith in Emma. He knew his girl could make her way out of anything.

The three of them stared back and forth for a while. They got everyone on deck and threw both ideas out there. It came to the decision instead of three teams just two one through the path made up of Snow, Henry, and Regina, and the other of Charming, Hook, and Rumple who would go straight through the front. Magic at both sides, amazing fighters, and a surprise.

"We will get her back, right?" Henry looked at Regina with swelled eyes. Even though Regina didn't like Emma she couldn't hurt her son.

"Of course we will." She had her arms wrapped around her son and she was scared that if they lost Emma he would blame her, "Do you see everyone here Henry?" He nodded, "We are all fighting to get her back to you, and we all love her and you." Rumple sat back remembering the prophecy, but still trying to support his grandson. He was all that Neal left behind with him.

"Okay." Henry trudged below deck and Regina followed to make sure he was alright. Killian took over at the helm and sent the Charmings below to get some rest. The crocodile nodded and walked to the passage way to get below.

"Hook, that's my grandson. If you let him down it will all be on you."

"Why would I think anything different? If you screw this up Charming and I will both kill you." Rumple disappeared and Killian couldn't wait for him to screw up. All he wanted was Emma back. He looked down at the tattoo and ran his hook across it slowly remembering how it felt when she touched it.

* * *

Hours later land was in sight. Everyone came above deck and watched as they crept in to the shore line. David and Mary Margaret stood behind Hook with Henry in front of Snow. Henry tugged on Killian's arm. Killian looked at him as lovingly as he could muster. "Let's go get my mom back." Killian smiled and put his arm around the boy.

"As you wish Captain Henry."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

Emma woke up tied to a chair in what she recognized as her old nursery. She looked down at her stomach and remembered about the baby and panic took over. She felt the color drain from her face as she looked around and saw she was alone. She was cold with no one around. She knew she would be found she just didn't know if her and the baby would be found alive.

"Has it hit you yet?" Tamara's voice was taunting, "That they won't find you, I think that child you are carrying is going to love my home Emma. It is better than what you built for Henry."

"Why do you want my child? You took one and you knew I would come for him. What makes this any different?"

Tamara laughed, "Oh Emma. You don't get it. The power you have. Your children's will be just as strong."

"Their magic? You want to destroy their lives because you think they will give you power?" Emma was mortified.

"The child won't have a choice Emma. You and Neal were a lost cause with Henry. This baby deserves better than a lost princess and a pirate."

"What about MY child's grandparents? They are royalty. You think they won't come for the baby?"

"They will. You just won't live to find out. Pregnancy happens at a rapid rate here. For it to be normal you would have to make it home and hope it slows, but I am seeing to it that you don't. We need that child." Tamara leaned in and put her hand on Emma's stomach. Emma tried to move out of reach but had no success.

"My child and I. We will be just fine." Tamara laughed and left the nursery.

Emma was beyond concerned for her child's safety. She had no way out yet but she knew she would make it. She had been there for days being moved around the castle. She tried to fight her way out but remembered what was said about the baby growing. "I will get you out of here kid. I will always be there for you and your brother." She looked out of the window and noticed a bird that was sitting in mid-air and remembered how Hook's ship was given away in Storybrooke. "Daddy's here." Emma smiled and looked over her shoulder to see a mortified Tamara looking at her.

"He isn't here Emma. He can't be. It's too soon. He's a pirate anyway. He wouldn't come for you." Tamara untied Emma from the chair leaving her hands tied and dragged her by her hair. Emma was being dragged down a side corridor that she recognized from walking with Snow.

"Go left." Tamara slid a nasty look her way.

"Why would I listen to you? So I can die? I don't think so."

"It is a passage to the other side of the castle. They won't expect you to know it Tamara. I am trying to stay alive and I am guessing you will kill me just to prove a point."

"Guessed right. Fine let's go." Emma was standing straight up now. She kept her hands close to her stomach just in case someone popped up she could dive out of the way.

"Tamara. Why us? There are so many other magical people and creatures. Why us?" Tamara stopped in her tracks.

"The kind of magic I need to get what I want. You have it. You and your boy. I guess the baby will too."

"What are you hoping to gain from this though?" Tamara looked down at the knife sticking out of her boot and just shoved Emma avoiding the answer.

Just moments after an arrow flew past Emma's head and through Tamara's arm. Emma couldn't see who it was but she guessed. She got as far away from Tamara and moved towards the direction the arrow came from. "Mom?" She was calling to Snow.

"Mom!" Henry's voice filled her with joy. She was looking for Killian but found Regina who took her by the shoulders and looked her over. Regina let her go and Snow cut her loose. She clung to her son and mother, "We need to go! Hook, and Grandpa are distracting the guards out front." Emma couldn't believe there were guards trying to keep her in. They began the way they came and moved swiftly through the castle. When they made it to the ship no one was aboard. Emma frantically watched out over the land hoping the men would return. Finally she saw a man limping while he and the other carried a still body. Emma's heart hit the deck. She didn't think twice. Her feet took her in their direction and as she got closer she could hear them.

"This is your fault Gold! You could've done something, but you let him get hit on purpose!" Killian was laying there trying not to move.

"The pirate had it coming for a long time."

"So you let him get shot rescuing your grandson's sibling and mother?" David and Gold set Killian down and Emma finally reached them. David and Gold were going back and forth as Emma moved his hair.

"You are an unbelievable little scavenge Rumplestiltskin!"

"As are you Charming maybe I should just help them out and rid them of a problem." As Rumple raised his hand Emma stood in front of him Rumple tried to hit Charming with some magic and Emma repelled it.

"No!" Emma looked at his stunned face. "Rumplestiltskin you are forever doomed to be alone." She helped Charming get Killian back to the ship and Rumple wasn't far behind. Snow stood in front of him as he tried boarding the ship. Regina stood behind her. "He goes to the brig. Spell it keep him in. Figure it out." The women did what she asked and he walked in peacefully. He was plotting something.

* * *

Hours later Killian woke up as Emma was tending to his wound. "Hey beautiful," He shifted noticing no handcuffs were used, "Here I was hoping you would chain me up again." She smiled and kissed him on the lips gently.

"I can do that since I know you aren't going to stay in bed, but I can't use that as my excuse. I don't need you chained down anymore to know you aren't leaving." She smiled and left the bed. She grabbed a torn cloth and put it against his shoulder.

"Emma. I am fine."

"I know." She felt a tear roll down her face, "I thought you'd leave me for a while there."

"Never. I have a hell of a woman and a hell of a pirate to look after." He smirked at her and she could see the look of danger and passion in his eyes. He wanted her still. Baby and all.

"No! You need to rest!" He chuckled and winced in pain. "When you're better." She kissed him deeply and passionately and watched him lay back. She left to go out on deck and felt herself let go. She sank to the wood planks below her and Snow saw her struggling. "We need to get home. This baby. It's growing so fast. I need to know if it's healthy. This is different from when I was pregnant with Henry." She could hear yelling below deck. She knew it was David and Gold going word for word. "They need to cut the crap down there. I just need to get home!" Snow held her daughter and Henry looked back from the helm.

"I will talk to your dad. We are working on a way home. We think we found one, but Emma. It's dangerous and someone needs to be left behind."

"Gold will be. Regina, Henry and I have magic. We have enough."

Snow looked a little taken back, "Henry?"

"Yes." They sat for a while watching the boy and when he got tired Snow and David took over, "Ready for bed kid?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Emma was worried he would become too reliant, but she didn't care she had a family to watch over now.

"Of course." Emma smiled at him and pulled him in close. Worry swept over her. They were going to sacrifice Gold to make it home. Decision finalized.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Emma couldn't tell Henry what their plan was. He was so innocent and fragile. He lost his father to get taken, then be found, find a new family waiting, lose his mother, and get her back. All he wants is to go home, and to do that Emma has to make a sacrifice worthy of Regina's levels. Her mind drifted to Belle as she lay with Killian and Henry that night. Would Belle try to come back to save him? Would she leave everyone behind and go dark with anger. She couldn't keep worrying about others just her family.

She didn't even realize that the sun was rising and shining through the window little by little. Killian stirred in his sleep and jolted awake causing Emma to jump a little.

"Are you okay Killian?" He looked around confused not realizing why he was in pain. "Be careful. You're still injured." He looked down at his body to find the wound.

"Ow. Princess. The things I do for you." She leaned a little causing Henry to lean with her and he stirred awake. "The lad slept in here again?" Emma nodded running her fingers through her son's hair.

"When he wakes up we need to talk." Concern was written across his face.

"Alright, love."

* * *

About an hour or so later Henry was up and out of the quarters eating with Regina and his grandparents. Killian tried to get dressed but Emma pushed him back into bed. "You aren't doing anything today."

"Don't get so pushy love. What is this, talk, that we need to have?" She could see he was concerned for her and the baby.

"We are alright. I promise. We found out that to get back home we need to use magic."

"Obviously."

"The only thing with that is we need to leave a sacrifice."

"Oh. So who is it?"

"Gold."

Killian smirked, "The crocodile? Well leaving him separated from his love will kill him."

"Don't get too excited when we get back, traveling and all of this it might take a toll on the baby. Killian. We might lose our child if something goes wrong." He looked like he was stabbed again. She saw panic written all through him.

"What is the risk exactly?"

"The risk is that if Henry, Regina, and I can't channel enough we could end up somewhere else then the baby may be the one who suffers. Me using my magic is taking a toll on us, but Henry has magic so we are betting on this child having magic of its own."

"Our child will have magic?"

"Henry does. I don't see why our child wouldn't" Hook was worried about the toll magics take on people. He has known Regina and Cora, as well as Rumplestiltskin It would destroy him if anything happened to his child.

"When are we going back?"

"Tonight. You need to rest more before this. You aren't in good enough shape to…"

"Oh I'm not? You don't seem to complain every other day." He smirked at her. Emma leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"That way. Yes you are." He nipped her lower lip and she felt desire flow through her.

"The boy needs to be in here when we go back. I don't want him falling over."

"I told him to stay below." Emma rubbed her belly feeling comfort in her child. "We will be okay."

"Always. Pirates can make it through anything." She smiled and walked towards the door. "I love you Miss Swan."

"I love you too Killian Jones." The door closed and Snow was waiting outside.

"Does he know what's going on?" Emma nodded. "Emma come with me this may cheer you up." Snow was glowing proud to be there for her daughter through something so big. The wound up in the Charming's little bunker. Snow dug through a few things and pulled out a necklace that was round and had white accents too it. "This was your grandmothers. On your dad's side. She used it to find out if you were going to be a boy or girl and it was right. I figure we can do this together you and I, we will keep it a secret until you are ready." Emma hadn't had the chance to bond with her mom much so if doing this would ease Snow's mind and help them bond she would do it. Emma drew a smile to her lips and stared at the necklace for a while.

"Okay. How does it work?"

"North to south it is a boy. East to West a girl." Emma nodded and lay back on a cot. Snow dangled the necklace over her stomach and they watched as the necklace swung one way to the other. Snow and Emma felt excitement overwhelm them. "Oh Emma. I am so happy for you." Emma smiled and hugged her mother. "Oh when we get back we will have to decorate and create a nursery, and buy little toys, and…"

"Woah! Calm down. We need to get home first. This baby needs all of us to be okay." Snow nodded and smiled. She placed her hands on her daughter's stomach one more time.

* * *

When it came time for the sacrifice Henry was below deck, Regina and Emma were above with David, Snow, and Hook. "Go get him." Emma wanted David and Regina to drag him up so that he was encased by a spell to keep him powerless. They had him at the end of the plank with a sword in his back.

"Can't look me in the face dearie?"

"I can. Just don't care enough to." Emma was very stoic about everything. Regina walked Emma through the spell as they went and When the sacrifice happened David plunged his sword into Rumple, pulled back, and kicked him off. The water began to swirl and Emma and Regina finished with the remaining ingredients they needed and through it into the water. The ship was sucked in and everyone grabbed on where they could, "Let's go home!" Emma shouted and looked over at everyone while Killian braced himself at the helm.

It was like a long rollercoaster. The spun, flipped, and dropped multiple times. Emma was more nauseous than the day she found out she was with child. When they got to the end of the portal they could see Storybrooke in the distance. They plowed through the wall of water and everyone on deck was soaked. As the boat steadied everyone put themselves together drenched from head to toe. Henry barreled up to the deck and looked out over the town.

"Can we go to Granny's?"

"I think we can all use a meal lad. How bout we get your mum home and we all meet up later?" Henry smiled at Killian not noticing that someone was missing.

* * *

Walking in the door of the apartment everyone felt relief. Snow and David grabbed clothes to change into after a shower, and Henry went upstairs to the second bathroom to take a shower as well. Emma and Killian sat in the kitchen. Emma made tea and when it was her turn and Killian's turn to take a shower they slipped in quietly together hoping David wouldn't notice.

Emma kissed Killian and stripped him down. She pulled him into the shower and they let the water rush over them. Killian lifted Emma up and held her against the wall. As he slowly dropped her onto him she felt ecstasy rush through her body. She was in heaven. Home with her son, her love, her parents, and her baby. As they both hit their peak Emma clung tightly to his body. Emma and Killian finished washing each other up. When they dried off and got dressed they made their way to the living room.

"Who is ready for Granny's? This baby and mommy are starving!" Emma made the announcement and she looked at Snow to smile. She still didn't look pregnant but from what Snow said she was about two and half months at home.

* * *

Emma made it a point to stop by Dr. Whale's office later that day to check and he estimated her at three months. She was past the first trimester there. She could announce freely. She made her way to Granny's and ran into Ruby.

"Emma. You are glowing."

"Hi Ruby, I need a favor. Can you make me a white cake and use this color frosting?" Ruby smiled and hurried around the corner to hug Emma.

"Yes I can! I won't tell anyone. Until tomorrow." She stopped in her tracks, "Who is the father?"

"Killian Jones."

Ruby's mouth dropped, "Hook?!"

"It was a fairytale world pregnancy. Now that I am here Whale said the baby will grow normally. So I have around six to seven months left." Ruby nodded and rushed back to make the cake. When she brought it back out and Emma walked home. She invited Regina over since she is Henry's other mom she figured it essentially affected her too.

* * *

Regina and everyone came over to eat and when they were done Emma disappeared into the other room to grab the cake she had hidden. She had Killian and Henry open the box and both of them smiled.

"What does it say?" Regina was tucked back a little out of view. Henry turned to her and smiled.

"It's a girl."

**A/N I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. I have enjoyed writing it, and I enjoy feedback of any kind. Please feel free to let me know how you feel about the story. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

The excitement died down and Hook was outside with David and Henry play fighting with swords. Emma watched out of the window as David faked being stabbed and dropped to his knees. She could hear the dishes in the sink being rustled around and the water running. Regina was drinking a glass of tea while trying to make semi-nice conversation with Snow.

"Henry seems to be excited." Emma pretended not to hear them.

"He does. His mother and Killian seem to be handling this well." Regina choked on her tea a little when the word mother was mentioned. "You know, Regina, we still think of you as his mom. She may be his mother, but you did raise him. You just let old habits die hard." The cup was set gently on the counter.

"I thought you would all take him from me." Emma turned to watch the two women.

Emma finally stepped to the counter and chimed in. "Technically you are his great grandmother, so no matter how you look at it you are family." Regina cringed thinking of Emma as her granddaughter. "Henry would never let his family fall apart. He is a strong kid. As much as I hate it, our strong kid." Regina gave her a smile trying to remain friendly for Henry.

"Family is family. He values it. He loves having everyone around him." For the first time in a while Regina gave a genuine smile.

The men were loud outside and they laughed as Henry messed with Hook. "You scoundrel!"

"Well he is a smart boy." Snow slipped to the window and a faint knock was heard at the door. The women looked back and forth at each other. The men were still in the street and no one would really stop over that late unless there was trouble. Then they heard the men come up the stairs.

"Sure we can let you in. I'm surprised they didn't hear you." Charming's voice seemed shaky. The three of them raced back to the sink pretending to make noise. The door opened and Charming held the door open.

"Where's Rumple?" Belle was smiling. She obviously could see worry crossing every face. Her smile faded. "Where is he?"

"He had to stay behind." Emma waited for a response as Snow tried her best to cut in and take the worst of it. "He stayed behind so that Henry could come home." Belle's brow furrowed and her cheeks were turning red.

"He wouldn't have chosen to leave me!" She walked towards Emma and Snow stood between them. "This is your fault. You and that boy."

"Hey lass. You need to leave."

"Oh you! Of course you are happy about this! You wanted him dead anyway."

"Not in front of the boy." Killian's alter ego Hook was ever present. "Get out and away from my family."

"Your family? You think they will love you? They will send you packing when they are done with you?"

"And what of our child? Mine and Emma's?" Belle was caught off guard.

Regina stepped between them noticing the violent look growing on both faces. "Dear it is time you return to your books." She grabbed Belle and walked her to the door. "Oh and Henry. He was worth it. Without him none of you would know who you are and remember who you loved."

"We wouldn't have forgotten in the first place if it weren't for you."

"True, but remember I have magic. You. Don't." She slammed the door and pushed Belle out. Emma sat on the couch clutching her stomach. She forgot about Belle. She didn't think twice about her friend. Just the man who had ruined all of their lives in one way or another.

"What'd we do?" No one spoke but they all looked at her. Hook looked out of the corner of his eye trying not to say the wrong thing.

"Nothing." Snow had to break the silence. "We did what we had to in order to save our family." Henry looked angry, sad, and confused.

"Is he okay there?"

Emma had fear fly through her. His grandpa was surely dead. Then again. He was Rumplestiltskin. "He will be fine Henry." Emma lied to him. "He's Rumple." Henry nodded and trudged to his room. Regina walked after him leaving the four in the living room.

"Love, you should go rest. We will all be here if you need us. The queen too if you want her to stay for Henry." Emma just nodded and when he reached for her she moved swiftly into the other room. She took away Belle's chance at love. What if someone had taken Killian from her? She wouldn't blame Belle if she found some form of magic and came back for revenge. She lay in her bed and felt pure comfort for the first time. She turned on her side looking out of her window staring at the moon. It was so different than Neverland. The nights on the ship seemed perfect. Now she wasn't so sure.

* * *

"Emma?" Snow was gently rustling her awake. "Emma. Get up honey." Emma opened her eyes and she looked at her wondering what she was staring at.

"Mom? What's wrong is Henry okay?" Emma jumped up almost psyching herself out.

"Oh, no honey, he is fine. I just wanted to check on you!" Emma nodded and sat up facing away from her. "Are you alright?" Again she moved her head up and down without any effort.

"Where's Killian?" Snow smiled.

"With your father. He was teaching him what a Johnny Depp is." Emma smiled and rubbed her belly. She was already showing slightly.

"I'd pay to see that."

* * *

After watching the whole series of movies Emma and Snow sat in the kitchen watching the men. "That is not what Davey Jones looks like! It is how we picture him, but that's not him!"

"It is a movie Killian."

"A poorly planned movie! They need to do some more research or talk to Henry!" Everyone chuckled at him.

"At least this movie didn't have what we thought Captain Hook would be." Again they laughed as Emma made reference to Peter Pan.

"There are movies of me?"

"Yeah, but you are old and less dashing in them Hook." Snow tried to kick his ego in the rear.

"Impossible." He moved behind Emma and wrapped his arm around her grabbing her side with his hand. She looked back and he kissed her on the lips. Light and sweet. Just like she needed.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Snow and David sat on the couch and Emma pulled Killian into their room with a smirk and biting her lower lip. "Let's go to bed."

"Go to bed or play in bed love?" He smirked.

"Pervert." She tugged him in close and she kissed him passionate and deep. She let his tongue collide with hers.

"Pirate." He smiled. His eyes were so bright they captivated her as their foreheads were resting against one another. Emma bit at his lower lip and he growled deeply.

"I don't know what I would have done if it were you who got left behind." He used his hook to move the hair from her face.

"I wouldn't have let that happen Emma. You won't have to worry." He pulled her in close. Their bodies touched and he moved his hand up into her hair and grasped it tightly. He walked her backwards until she stopped at the bed and he held her upright so she wouldn't fall. "I won't go anywhere without you." Emma and Killian took turns undressing each other with tender kisses trailing over each other's bodies.

Killian leaned her slowly back onto the bed, and Emma looked up into his eyes, "I love you Killian Jones."

"Aye, and I you Emma Swan." Emma felt pure ecstasy as he entered her. Their bodies were entwined, and they were connected that each movement was exact and perfect with each other. After they had finished Killian collapsed on the bed next to her and he lay with his head on her chest running his fingers lightly across her stomach.

"Killian, did you ever really want kids?" He leaned back on the bed and looked at her for a while.

"I thought about it once a long time ago."

"Are you really okay with, all of this?" Emma looked around and stared him in the eyes reading his every slight move.

"I am love. As long as I have you, Henry, our child, and my ship I am perfect." Emma smiled and rolled onto her side and into his arms.

"Are we going to be on the ship a lot?"

"As much as you would like." He kissed her head and they lay there until Killian drifted off. Emma got out of bed and wrapped the sheet around her. She stepped out on the balcony outside of her room. The sheet blowing in the wind, and she let the breeze run over her. Killian was standing behind her inside of the apartment watching her.

"This is the most spectacular view I have ever seen, and I have seen many views."

"I am sure you have." He stepped out behind her and wrapped his angel in his arms.

"Nothing compares. Pirate's honor." He winked at her when she turned to look at him.

* * *

The next morning Emma woke up alone in bed. "Well little girl. It looks like it is just you and me today." There was silence outside of her room. The door opened. "Guess not." Killian entered and he smiled at her.

"Everyone ran to pick up breakfast they asked me to get the table ready. Would you want to help me?" Emma smiled at him and slipped out of bed dropping the sheet giving him his favorite view.

"Or we could do something more, how shall I say, entertaining." He smirked at her moving in close and she slipped on her bra and jeans.

"Not now. Henry will be back soon." She moved in close and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Fine love. Get ready." He turned and looked a little defeated.

"Did you just pout at me?" Emma laughed at him and threw a shirt on over her head.

"I don't pout love." Emma laughed harder and she could hear everyone entering the apartment laughing and talking with one another. Regina motioned for Emma to step into the hall with her.

"Belle. She was seen exiting the pawn shop with a lot of, magical, items."

"Where did you hear that?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have my sources," Regina looked into the apartment. "I am having someone look into what she took, and I need to warn you. We all need to stay close. I don't want any surprises. I re cloaked the ship for Hook. Remind him to thank me later." Emma nodded and tried to absorb everything that Regina had just said. The past two years were not exactly what she had planned.

"Is everything okay love?" Killian noticed worry on her face.

"Perfect." They smiled at each other and looked around the room.

"Mom can grandpa and I have sword fighting lessons after we eat?" Emma pursed her lips a little thinking.

"I thought we would all take a walk together down to the docks and the beach later. Check up on the ship?" Henry grew a large grin across her face.

"Okay." Killian smiled as well with the boy's response.

"It will be easier to keep an eye out with all of us there." Regina piped in at the end of the meal. Nodding at Emma in approval.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

Killian and Henry fought with the fake swords ahead as Emma, David, Snow, and Regina looked on. "Do you really think Belle is capable of magic? She was always so against it." Emma shrugged and David kicked a rock at his feet.

"She spent a lot of time watching Rumple. Who knows what she can actually do. Just be careful she may have been against it once, but when the love of your life is taken some will do, almost, anything." Snow looked up at Regina and tossed her a solemn nod.

"Well we have Emma, Henry, and you to counter whatever happens."

"But Charming their magic can only do so much, and if she is really that mad she may be able to do something more."

"Snow is right Charming we can only do so much. Emma is with child, Henry is a boy, and while I have been practicing forever it doesn't matter when your heart goes black it may never be salvageable." Regina watched her adopted son with love and care worrying that he seems to continue to be a target.

"Well if I can channel my unborn child's powers will I be able to do more?"

"With more magic comes a greater risk if you tap into such a small life force we don't know how powerful it is. You could risk its life or it will save yours." Emma could feel her breath hitch in her lungs. She couldn't take that risk with her daughter's life.

* * *

After about a half hour Killian and Henry came walking over to the group. "Hello love. How is our princess feeling in there?" Emma smiled and rubbed her growing belly slowly.

"Eva."

"Eva? After your grandmother?" Emma nodded, "It is perfect love." Snow looked over and smiled at Emma pulling her in for a huge hug.

"I love it." Snow couldn't hold back her tears of appreciation and joy. Regina felt her heart drop a little knowing what her mother did. Emma smiled letting her happiness bring some sunshine to those around her.

"What is her middle name?" Henry got excited about every little thing involving his sister. "Can I pick it?"

"Sure kid. What you got rolling around in that head of yours?" Henry bit his lower lip and looked around at everyone.

"Let me get back to you." He smiled and grabbed Regina's hand pulling her to the shoreline. She looked back at Emma as if asking approval and gave her a small smile. Emma just smiled back.

"He has a good idea. I can tell." Charming was always so proud of his family. His wife always reminded him of the love and compassion in his life. His daughter brought forth the protectiveness and importance that he felt. His grandkid, well soon to be grandkids, brought out the fun loving childish side to him. He felt love everywhere.

* * *

At the apartment everyone was cleaning up after dinner and Henry blurted it out, "Eva Snow Jones." Everyone swiveled their heads to look at the boy.

"What?"

"Her name. Eva Snow. Like grams and her mom." Snow hugged the boy and Emma looked at Killian for a nod of approval. He looked up at her and nodded back.

"I am extremely fond of the whole thing. Especially the last bit, lad." Henry smiled waiting for Emma to say something.

"It is perfect." She smiled and rubbed her belly again. She felt as if she was still growing as she was in the enchanted forest. "I am going to head to bed. I have an appointment in the morning with my doctor." Everyone said goodnight to Emma and she went to lay down. She could hear Killian and Henry into the late hours of the night with the occasional laugh from Snow and David. Eventually everyone went to bed and Regina settled on the couch.

* * *

After Killian fell asleep Emma went to go make tea. "Miss Swan, Emma. I was thinking of the living arrangements. We all seem to be really cramped in here."

"Okay?" Emma raised an eyebrow at her waiting for whatever she was going to propose.

"We can all stay at my home. There are plenty of rooms, and it would be better fitting for all of us to get our own space. That way we could all still stay together in case anything happens." Emma sipped her tea and mulled it over while Regina was talking.

"That would probably be better than this arrangement."

"What's better?" Snow chimed in sleepily.

"Us all moving into Regina's place. More space and all that."

"Oh." Snow seemed unsure. "When?"

"Tomorrow if you would all like. It would be easier and we could all spread out more." Regina was happy they were even thinking about it. She just wanted to be with her son and try to be a part of his family.

"Um, Emma is this okay with you?" Emma nodded. "Okay. We can let everyone know in the morning." They all separated and went off to their rooms. When Emma looked at the bed Killian was gone and the window open. She went out to the deck, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Killian?" She searched through the apartment waking everyone in the process. She felt a pain in her stomach and crouched down near the couch. "Where is he?" Panic spread through her. He wouldn't have just left.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews and support and I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!**_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

Killian was locked in a cement like cell without his hook. He had no clue where he was or how he got there. "Emma!" He tried yelling for her for what felt like hours. He heard creaking followed by footsteps. Then a small window on the door opened up. He looked and couldn't help but chuckle, "You?"

* * *

"Emma sweetie we will find him." Snow was so sure of it. She wouldn't let her daughter's family be torn apart. "Eva will have her dad." Emma stopped in her tracks feeling nauseous. She leaned over a bush and let it all come up.

"It was Belle. It had to be." Emma knew they were picking up on her fear.

"She must have picked some tricks up from Rumple." Regina put her two cents in and seemed kind of surprised.

"What kind of tricks could she possibly do?" Emma felt queasy all over again.

"Anyone with access to the correct magic supplies can pull of tricks, but with her watching and learning from the dark one who knows." Regina was sounding unsure which was beyond abnormal for her.

The three women kept walking up the main road and stopped in front of the magic shop. There was a barrier up so they couldn't just get in. Belle sat on the other side of the glass smirking knowing she had successfully done magic.

* * *

"What you were expecting someone more macho?" Belle's tone was dark and playful. "They won't find you down here. I put up a barrier that is amazing if I do say so myself."

"I bet you do darling." Hook walked toward the small window, "I could show you something amazing myself if I had my BLOODY HOOK!" He could feel anger radiating off of him. When Belle felt it she smiled and took in a deep breath.

"I bet you could Captain Jones." She was trying to keep the residual effects from using magic to herself. She found it entrancing but was worried she would get carried away. "Try to keep it down. You are giving me a headache." He could feel his body shaking. "Oh do you like your accommodations? I fixed it up when I found it down here."

"They are absolutely dreadful. At least Emma has some taste?" Belle huffed slammed the window down and left him back in the room.

* * *

Emma and Regina stood in front of the store and before they could walk away she felt a pull back to the door. The pull came from her stomach. "He is in there Regina." She looked at Emma with a raised brow. "We can feel him in there."

"You mean your child is telling you where he is?" Emma nodded and put her hand on her belly soothing her daughter. "We will get him back Eva. I promise." She kicked with aggression at her mother's hand.

"How are we going to get in?" Emma didn't hear her just stared at the store and saw Belle's shadow moving inside. Emma smirked to herself and began to walk away. "Emma?"

"She is going to come to us first. She want's Rumple and she will try and get me to do it." Regina moved a few steps quicker to catch up with her.

"And then what?"

"Then she makes me mad and I get in." Emma smirked and Regina was beginning to like how she thought.

* * *

Henry sat with David in the diner waiting for the women to come back. Snow walked in first and made her way to her two favorite men. "Hot cocoa all around?" Henry smiled looking at his first empty glass. "I won't forget the cinnamon." Henry looked past her at the door anxiously waiting both of his mom's return.

"Hey they will be back soon." David was trying so hard to keep him in good spirits. "Our family always finds each other." Henry smiled at that and made his way to Snow.

"Did they find him?"

"Your moms went on without me because I wanted to check on the best boy in town." He smiled and Ruby slid him an extra brownie and Snow gave her a look that she was in trouble.

"Okay. Are you coming to sit with us?" Snow smiled at her handsome grandson.

"Of course. Ruby will be closing in a minute. Is it okay if she joins?" Henry bit into the brownie and the smiled in satisfaction. He gave her a large thumbs up and the women laughed at him.

* * *

"Regina. When we go in they know nothing about where he is. They will want to rush in there and I want to catch her off guard." Regina nodded. This darker Emma was more appealing to her. She could continue working with her this way.

"Deal. Let's go see how far the men have gotten with moving us all to my place." Emma hated that they had to move but it was very cramped. She nodded towards Regina knowing she would keep quiet. Fake smiles plastered on the two of them walked into the diner together and sat down with their family. Everyone still skeptical of Regina but welcoming all the same.

* * *

Belle watched them from the outside and felt her blood boiling when she saw them smile. "It's okay. I will let you know what losing your love feels like Emma." She turned and stalked back towards the store.

**A/N I will take any ideas you have and turn them into something for the next chapter. Any character you want to here from or bring in, any place you want them to talk about or go to, and any fight you would like to see happen. I would love to get you all involved. Thank you for your support and reviews from any and all chapters. 3 **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

Emma knew she was watching, but she wanted to give Belle a reason to get her alone. She wanted her pissed off enough to let her guard down. Emma and Regina sat at the table and David pulled up a chair to sit at the end. Regina looked at Emma feeling power just rolling off of her, and it intrigued her. The two women pretended they hadn't figured it out yet, and Eva was getting awfully mad at her mom. Henry filled them in on how far they had gotten on the move with help from the dwarves, and they would all be spending their first night together in the "queen's castle."

"Emma we are being followed." Regina let it out just above a whisper knowing Emma alone would hear it. Emma looked over and smirked at her.

"I know. I can feel her." Regina scooted Henry up to David and nodded at Emma. "Henry why don't you and Snow and David go to the house Regina and I want to check the ship quickly." He looked sour at his moms and walked between Snow and David. Emma caught her mother looking back at her. "I will be okay. It is me and Regina. Nothing can hurt us."

* * *

When they got closer to the store the two women split up so that Emma walked past the front alone. Belle was trying to keep her distance but she couldn't resist getting to Emma and getting under her skin. "The savior who couldn't save them all. What brings you to the store?" Emma continued to slowly walk past her.

"It isn't your store and I am not exactly at the store." Belle shoved her back a little. "Put your hands on me again Belle. Pregnant or not I will kick your scrawny ass." Belle smirked knowing she was pushing buttons.

"I don't have to put my hands on you. When I squeeze your lover's heart in my hands maybe you will feel what I do! Your child deserves better than you!" With that Emma could feel power pulse from within. Belle stepped back seeing her hands and Emma instinctively put them in front of her and when Belle dove out of the way Emma began attacking the barrier. Regina quickly came around the corner and the two women brought down the barrier.

"Bad choice to threaten people who are better at this than you are my dear." Regina lifted her up by her hair and dragged her into the shop behind Emma. "Where have you hidden him?"

"I picked up a trick or two from stories I have heard about you." Belle chuckled and Emma turned around and hit her square across the jaw.

"Where is Killian?" Emma could feel Eva doing flips. Emma put her hands out and let her daughter guide them. Regina stopped.

"Here. There is something here." Regina forced Belle to open the passage to the hidden staircase. When they got down all they could see was a cement block and Belle laughed harder.

* * *

Hook sat listening to the sound of feet coming down the stairs. It wasn't just Belle. Someone was with her. He didn't know what to expect, or who. He got up and moved in front of the small window waiting for her to show herself.

* * *

"Regina he is in there. We have to find a way to get him out." Belle laughed harder and Regina just threw an elbow to her face knocking her out.

"That should shut her up."

He recognized Emma's voice and his whole body eased. "There has to be an entrance somewhere."

"How do we uncloak it?" Emma started feeling the wall.

"Emma?" She could hear him. She could get in from wherever his voice was coming. "How's Eva?" She didn't want to say anything just follow his voice. Regina was right beside her following her thinking process.

"Killian. I hear you give us a minute." He waited hoping they would find a way to get him out. Regina began uncloaking the wall. Emma sat waiting and didn't notice Belle get up behind her. "Got it!" Regina uncloaked the door and used magic to open it. As Killian saw Regina he noticed Belle stand up and smash Emma's head on the metal bar on the staircase. She fell lifelessly to the ground and Regina instantly threw fire at Belle as she tried escaping. Belle was just gone and Killian was holding Emma in his arms.

"Love, can you hear me? Come on Emma. Wake up!" He felt fear rising when she didn't move on her own. Regina put her hands on both of them and in a cloud of purple they popped into the E.R.

* * *

Doctor Whale was talking with a nurse at the admitting desk when they showed up. He rushed over and helped Killian get her onto a bed. He dropped into a chair and Regina had a hand on his shoulder as they disappeared through the doors. Everything happened so quick, and now he had to worry about both of his girls.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

The clock seemed to run slow and everyone gathered in the waiting room Red and Granny brought food, Snow and David paced nervously, Killian hadn't moved from his position and refused to take his eyes off the clock, and Regina was sitting with Henry trying to keep him positive.

"What is taking them so damned long?" David was getting worked up and Snow was trying to calm him down. After another hour or so Dr. Whale came out and looked at his friends with a very stern face.

"Emma is in recovery right now. She had a fractured skull and there was a slight brain hemorrhage. We had to stop the bleeding and repair the damage. I am only allowing two visitors at a time family only." Everyone jumped up, but Killian sat still he knew there was something else. "You all need to understand. We have her hooked up to help her breathe and on a heart monitor. You won't be able to visit until we get her back to her room. We are monitoring her for a while. Hopefully she wakes up before we have to move her."

"She isn't breathing right?"

"We gave her a heavy sedative for the surgery. We just had to make sure of the precautions that have been taken are the best and just what she needs Snow." Snow nodded and cried into her husband's jacket. Henry had tears rolling slowly down his face. He plopped next to Killian who put his arm around the boy. Regina sat on the other side of him and made his hook appear like magic. He nodded at her and looked back at the door.

"My mom will be okay right?" David kneeled down next to his grandson and took his hand.

"Of course she will she is a fighter. Always has been from what I hear." Henry gave a small smile.

"Can I have some soda?"

"Snow, will you take him?" She nodded appreciating the diversion. Regina stood and walked with them just in case Belle was waiting for them.

* * *

Hours passed and Killian was anxious. He and Regina were the only two up. Dr. Whale came out and told him that Emma is in her own room but was still hooked up to the machines. He woke Henry first and Dr. Whale allowed Regina and Hook to bring Henry down. As they walked down the hall all they could smell was sickness. Hospitals always smelled like that. Henry was rushing the two of them and Regina held him back and went in first to see what they would be looking at. She stopped Henry and got down to his level.

"Emma is pretty banged up okay? I need you to know she has a wrap around her head and she is hooked up to some serious things." Henry nodded. Regina let him walk around the curtain and Killian followed.

"Hi mom. It's me." Henry held her hand and Regina felt her heart break for her son. "I know you will get better soon. You have too for me and everyone." Killian took her other hand and sat next to her. "I love you, mom." He kissed her hand and sat there watching for a while. Regina put up a barrier on the room to warn them if anyone of their enemies approached her room if they weren't there. After a while they noticed the baby monitor and stared for a while.

Dr. Whale came in and took a peak at it. "The baby is doing very good. I think she is why Emma is still with us. She is a strong one." Henry smiled and rubbed his mom's belly.

"Hear that Eva? You are strong too." Killian smiled and Regina took his hand. "Can we stay in the waiting room tonight?" Regina nodded and felt pain in her heart for everyone around her. Snow and David came in next Killian refused to leave.

"The baby is okay. Strong like her mum." Snow and David nodded. They knew he wouldn't leave her.

"Do you need anything? You haven't eaten." He shook his head. "You getting sick won't help her you know?" He nodded and took a deep breath in. He hadn't seen her this fragile. Ever.

"Would you care to accompany me to get food?" Snow nodded.

"I'm staying with her." David sat and wouldn't move once he did.

"We will be back."

* * *

The rest of the day everyone went in and out. At some point Henry and Regina wound up on the pull out couch. Snow and David ended up in the recliner and Killian was asleep head on the bed next to her head and butt in the chair. Dr. Whale was quiet while taking the tube out. The only one who noticed was Killian. It went smoothly and there was no negative occurrence. He kissed her hand and watched her breathe for a while just in case. He eventually drifted off dreaming of their first night together on the ship.

**A/N I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of the day. **


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26.

Henry read to his mom every day for a few weeks. She hadn't woken up yet and everyone was starting to lose faith. Everyone except for Snow and Henry. Killian was anxious always. He only left her side to shower and change then he would be right back. He walked into the room one day and looked at her. He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. He sat and waited until he was alone with her.

"Love, I need you to come back from this. Can you do that for me?" She didn't respond and he put his head onto the bed feeling exhausted he tried to sleep. He had his hand on her stomach and started drifting off. All of a sudden he felt something move lightly in his hair. He turned to look at her and her eyes were fluttering open. "Emma?"

"Water." He looked around and ran into the bathroom grabbing a plastic cup and filling it up. Emma sipped it down and he smiled at her. He could feel the tear down his cheek. She set her hand on his and he lifted it back up to his lips and kissed it then he kissed her forehead down her nose and to her lips. "I heard you." She smiled as best as she could. Snow and Charming walked back in and saw her eyes open. Henry dropped his bag and jumped onto the other side of the bed. Emma hugged him with all her strength.

"I knew you would be okay." He put his hand on her belly. "I told you Eva." He smiled at his mom and Killian.

Dr. Whale came in and pushed everyone back. "We are taking her for tests." Snow squeezed her daughter's hand and Charming clung to his wife.

"It's okay Snow. They'll be back." She leaned back into him and watched nurses come in and help Dr. Whale wheel her out.

* * *

Killian sat with her and caught her up on everything that had happened. Henry told her all about finding out who else in town was what character. Regina told her how her daughter saved her and asked if she would want to enhance her powers to learn Emma agreed. Snow told her about everything anyone did. Even if it was just walking across the street. Charming just admired his daughter and her will to fight and stay alive. When everyone else was asleep Emma nudged Killian awake.

"What is it love? You alright" She nodded and put her finger to her lips signaling for him to keep quiet.

"Will you take Eva and I for a walk around the floor?" He smiled and walked around the bed helping her up. "Thanks for this Killian."

"I know you Emma. You want to talk about something."

"Gold. He's not dead. Belle is going to find him." He stopped in his tracks.

"What are you talking about?"

"Trust me. She is looking for me and she wants Eva." She put her hand on her stomach. "She won't get he, but when they come you need to keep Henry away and stay with Regina." He shook his head no. "Promise me Killian."

"Regina better help you before they come." Emma smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"She will. Eva is going to give me the strength I need. She is a fighter like her daddy." He pulled her in and kissed her. They could feel Eva kick between them. "Well she knows when we are happy."

"Emma? What are you doing walking around?" Charming was watching them for a while.

"I needed to get out of bed dad." She walked over arm in arm with Killian and leaned on David. "I'll go back to bed. Promise." He kissed her on the top of her head and took over her weight she felt comfort. She also knew she was going to give Rumplstiltskin hell. Her and her daughter.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27.

The town was quiet for what everyone felt was too long. Everyone was given magical assistance from Regina with putting barriers up. No one felt safe. Belle was cursing people with magic she didn't understand. Everyone could understand her grief but what she was doing was beyond anyone's wildest imaginations.

Emma regretted forcing someone to lose a loved one. She wondered if this is what Regina felt like when she made Emma lose Graham. Emma pictured him in her arms and she felt a tear slide down her face. Would it have all been different if Graham would've found his heart? Would she be with him now? Would Eva be theirs? She sat moving her hands over her stomach. Eva had been quiet for a while and Emma knew rocking in the chair was keeping her quiet. Emma began to drift off.

* * *

_"Emma. What are you doing up?" He kissed her cheek tenderly and she felt the scruff brush against her._

_"Sorry. I know I should be in bed. What if I miss out on something for Henry at school?" He laughed at her and wrapped his arms around her._

_"He will tell you everything. He tells you every time he meets someone else from our home." Emma couldn't help but look at her husband. She moved her hand over his chest and smiled stopping when she felt his heartbeat._

_"I should've believed you." Kissing her forehead she felt a jolt go through her._

_"We still got it back. Everything is okay now." Emma got as high up as she could and smushed her belly between them to give him a kiss. "I love you Emma. I'm picking Henry up today and we will bring you a burger from Granny's." Emma's smile was enigmatic. He couldn't help but smile at her and kiss her one more time before heading for the door._

_"I love you too Graham." She watched him walk out the door and she leaned back on the chair._

* * *

Emma's eyes flew open and she couldn't help but shed a tear.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_"I remember. Thank you." He kissed her and for the first time in a long time she felt like she could let someone in. He clutched his chest and she watched everything fall apart._

_"Graham?" He fell to the floor. She collapsed setting his head in her lap. She cradled it and cried out as he died in her arms. "Graham! No! Graham!"_

* * *

Emma felt someone shaking her arm. She heard her name being called.

"Emma sweetie are you okay?" Snow wiped the tear from her daughter's cheek. "What is it?"

"Memories." Snow understood what she meant. The only time her daughter had cried was for Graham. She wasn't aware of anyone other than Neil. "I will be okay." She brushed her hand on her mother's and went to stand up. Emma's eyes went wide and she felt a fierce pain rip through her stomach. "Mom?" Emma fell to the floor and Snow's voice was the last thing she heard.

"Emma?!"

* * *

Emma looked up and could see Dr. Whale, her mother, and Killian. There were bright lights and all of a sudden she opened her eyes again and her mom and Killian were gone. They were replaced by nurses. Emma felt pressure on her stomach and then she heard a cry. Everything went dark.

* * *

Emma was walking through a beautiful garden. Everything was so much brighter and she could smell everything perfectly. She felt a hand squeeze hers.

"I've missed you Emma." She melted at his voice.

"Graham." He pulled her in and all Emma could remember was the last real kiss they shared. "Where are we?"

"Where you want to be. I just saw you and I couldn't resist Emma."

"I miss you Graham." Then a bright light shone through and Emma noticed him blow her a kiss and fade away. "Graham?"

* * *

"Hey Eva look! Mom is up!" Henry was smiling and the first thing Emma saw when she opened her eyes was her son holding her daughter. Then she felt the pain in her stomach, but swallowed it back and looked at both of her children.

"Hi." Emma lifted her hand to touch the blanket Eva was wrapped in. "I see your big brother is taking care of you." Henry nodded and had a triumphant smile on his face.

"Yep. The lad hasn't left since we brought you in." Emma slowly turned her head and saw Killian. She smiled. Graham's face popped into her head and she brushed it off.

"Hey." Killian smiled and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"How you feeling love?" She smiled and reached out for her daughter. Henry smiled and handed her to Emma.

"At this moment? Happy." She stared at her daughter and saw Killian's eyes looking back at her. Taking a deep breath in she heard her name.

"Emma. I'm still here." Emma looked around and only Snow saw the look in her eyes.

"This is the most amazing moment I have ever seen. Next to you the first time we saw you of course." Snow smiled at her granddaughter.

"Oh of course mom."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Emma dreamt of Graham almost every night. She held her daughter close and she loved her dearly. Killian was helping David at the station a lot now and Henry would go with Mary Margaret to school. She was walking with Eva one day down near the shore and she saw Belle. Belle watched her every move.

"Beautiful daughter. Too bad her mother is heartless. I found something you might be looking for Emma." Belle smirked and Emma instantly thought of Graham.

"I'm not missing anything." Belle smirked and walked away.

"You may want him back someday. For now. Enjoy your time." Emma felt her heart breaking thinking that there was a possibility that he was alive. Emma lifted her daughter out of the stroller and held her close. Belle walked non-chalantly down the road. Emma held Eva and pushed the stroller all the way back to the house. When she walked in Regina was in the living room.

"Emma are you okay?" Emma set Eva in the play pen.

"Is there any way he is alive?" Regina raised a brow thinking she meant Gold.

"Gold? I doubt it why?" Emma shook her head.

"Not Gold. Graham! Did you preserve him or something?" Regina had no idea where this was all coming from.

"Emma. There is no…" She trailed off and caught Emma's eye. "Why?" Emma looked at her daughter then back up at the queen.

"Belle." Emma sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. "Regina. Is there a way?" Regina sat down on the chair across from her.

"Emma. If there is I wouldn't know it or I would have brought Daniel back a long time ago." Emma looked up and nodded. "What did she say?" Emma tried not to flinch when Regina offered her a drink.

"She has something I want back. She said that I will want him back someday." Emma saw Regina's jaw drop. "What if he wasn't really gone Regina?"

"That means Gold would have preserved him and I crushed someone else's heart." Emma felt a small relief wash over her, but at the same time she felt guilty.

"Who did we bury them Regina?" The two stared back and forth for a while before either moved. The only reason they did was the front door opened and Henry ran into the room to see Eva.

"Emma?" Snow called her daughter's name. "Are you alright?" She looked between the two women.

"We are fine." Regina nodded at her response and they both kept their mouths shut. They didn't want anyone knowing until they were sure. The two of them had their new understanding since they found Killian. "Would you mind making dinner I promised Regina I would help her with something today." Snow nodded and took Eva from Henry's arms leading him out of the room. "Regina I want to check below the shop. If he is alive we can't leave him there." Regina nodded and the two left the home.

* * *

After they returned empty handed all eyes were on them as they entered. "Where have you been love?" Killian pulled Emma in for a quick kiss.

"Helping Regina." She moved over avoiding all other questions by picking up her daughter. "Is dinner in the fridge?" Snow nodded and the two women retreated into the kitchen. "Regina. Where would they hide him?" Regina leaned over the counter and dropped her head on her arms.

"I don't know. I can look into it tomorrow while everyone is out." Emma nodded and Killian walked in.

"Look into what?" Emma smiled at him.

"We think Belle is making a move. We just want to be cautious." Killian got a concerned look on his face.

"Don't go after her alone." Emma smiled and opened the refrigerator pulling the food out.

"We are both working on this together Killian. Nothing will happen." He looked at her then Regina.

"Better not." He hugged her and Regina gave him a nasty look. All she wanted was Henry happy and safe and everyone made her out to be the bad guy again.

"She is helping Killian. It is a mutual interest that we share that is making us worry."

"Henry?" Emma tried to smile and say it was but she gave a reluctant smile and nodded her head. Regina raised a brow to her.

"I will need to stop by the station tomorrow Hook. I need access to a few things." He nodded and looked back at Emma. He kissed his daughter's head and Emma handed her to him.

"I will be up in a few minutes Killian. Can you put her down please?" He nodded and smiled at first Eva then at Emma.

"Of course love." She watched him walk out admiring him. Emma loves him she has for a long time now, but if something was happening to Graham she had to help him.

"Regina. I need to find him." She looked at her and nodded.

"You love them both don't you?" Emma looked at her and served up the left overs from dinner.

"I don't know. I can't let him get hurt."

* * *

**A/N Thank you for your continued support and feedback! I am very sorry it took me so long to post another chapter, but I hope you enjoy. **


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Emma was kicking, tossing, and turning through the night finally Killian sat up and looked at her. She could feel his eyes on her trying to figure out what was going on. She rolled on her back and stared up at the ceiling. Emma noticed him staring and threw the covers off to get up and go downstairs. He followed her down and she moved quickly through the kitchen. Coffee cup slammed on the counter, coffee brewing in the pot and Emma leaning forward on her arms trying to forget everything. There was no way he could be alive.

"Out with it love. What's going on?" Emma stood up straight. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Can't sleep." He tried to move closer to her but she quickly moved to the fridge and pulled out the French vanilla creamer.

"I see that. The past few nights. What is it Emma?" Emma turned and looked at him irritated he just didn't buy the can't sleep excuse.

"Killian. Do not push this right now." He eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm going to. I can barely touch you anymore without you pulling away. Ever since the day you and Regina…" He held his stare and stopped talking, "Who does Belle have?" Emma felt her heart stop.

"Killian just forget about it." He he grabbed her wrist with his good hand.

"Who does she have?!" The lights in the hall went on and Snow came in as did Regina.

"What is going on in here?" They stopped at the door when they saw the angry glares between the two.

"Graham." Snow and Killian's jaws dropped.

"He died Emma." Regina stepped to Emma's side.

"No he didn't. We buried a body but none of us actually saw it. Someone switched out the hearts it wasn't his that… I crushed." Snow hugged Emma who pushed her mother away. Emma and Killian could hear Eva crying and Emma moved past him to get their daughter. Killian stood there.

"The huntsman. Who loved her is still alive? The one she loved?" Regina gave him a sad look and nodded. He took the cup and flung it at the wall.

"Hook, she didn't ask for this. She didn't ask for him to come back she finished mourning him right before Neal died. Then you came along and it was like one big wave. She just needs to make sure he is okay. I just need to make sure he is okay." Killian looked at her angry.

"You knew who she had and you didn't tell any of us?" Regina nodded. "Why?"

"Emma and I have had a lot of things under control that you didn't know of Snow. We got him back, we have been practicing in case she comes for the kids, we searched every place we could think of until we didn't find him." Snow shot her a look that she thought meant she was evil. "I have helped your daughter just as you asked don't turn this on me."

"It was Graham Regina! It is always on you!"

"It is not on her. I had the dreams, Belle came to me, and I can feel it. He is alive. So if either of you stand in our way then I am sorry for all that we have to do, but we will get him back. She just offered to help when she could tell something happened with Eva." Killian reached for his daughter and Emma turned away from him clinging to their daughter. "I got her." He scoffed and sat on a stool.

"Why is he so important to you Emma?" Her gazed fell stone cold on him.

"You wouldn't get it." He looked between all three women and stayed glued on the mother of his child.

"I think I do love. I think we all do."

"Emma, he was the first man you let in after Neal. You broke his curse and he died in your arms not even a minute after. Now he isn't really dead and you thought you could handle this." Emma turned a sharp daggering gaze on her mother.

"I can." She shook her head at her daughter.

"The point is you don't have too."

"I need him to be okay. If he is alive he has been held somewhere for about three years, and we don't even know if he has been starving or taken care of. Something happened to him and I didn't even look for him." Emma felt the tear roll down her face and Snow reached out to brush it. She pulled back.

"You didn't know love." Emma looked at Killian feeling guilty.

"I think a part of me did." She handed Eva to him finally handing over control.

"Emma with the curse and you not believing you couldn't have. None of us could have known he was still alive. Even Regina didn't know." Regina was watching Emma carefully.

"There is somewhere we didn't look Emma." Emma snapped her head around and ran through the list in her mind.

"The cabin," they said in unison.

"Regina. That's how she hasn't been caught by us. The damned cabin by the lake!" Emma poured a cup of coffee and turned back to the group. "Regina get ready I want to check it out." Killian handed Eva to Snow.

"I'm coming too love. We don't know what they did to him. If they are working together now I won't let you get hurt." Emma turned to him and nodded knowing he would come anyway.

"Regina and I are powerful enough you know?" He nodded and smiled knowing he would be able to go. Regina disappeared to get changed and Emma was about to do the same. Killian pulled Emma in and kissed her with passion letting her know he wasn't mad and he still loved her. She kissed him back and smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

_**A/N: I know this was a slow moving chapter but I had to find a way to get everyone in on what was leading to a big battle. The next chapter will pick up pace I promise. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all of the comments 3**_


End file.
